Sophisticated & Simplified
by BlackBeauty24
Summary: Hinata Hyuga, gave away her heiress title for a simpler life as a kindergarten teacher...Little does she know, her life will be more and more complicated as she falls in love with Sasuke Uchiha the head of the Yakuza mafia. Ghosts from her pasts won't leave her alone & Her new lover's job won't make it any easier. R&R
1. S&S1

**Hello you!**

 **First of all, thank you for giving my fan fiction a shot & getting in to read it! I really hope that you will enjoy this story...So far, it's one of my favourite fics, I've published it in here a long time ago, but ended up deleting my account...I never finished, but this time, I am determined to do so.**

 **It's a SasuXHina fic...My absolute favourite couple!**

 **Please leave a review to let me know what you think, I'm totally open to constructive criticism & If this chapter turns out to be a hit, I will definitely post the second one tomorrow!**

 **Character's thoughts are in** _italic_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (DUH)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

It was almost midday when Sasuke Uchiha, the head of the **Yakuza** mafia, was staring at the red light in front of him waiting for it to turn green again, his best friend riding shotgun did not seem to mind as he went on and on about god knows what…He's been talking since they left the mansion, and frankly he did not listen nor did he care about what he had to say.

He looked over to the central library, and it hit him.

She looked like an angel fallen from the heavens, her beautiful ebony hair softly touching her silky white skin, her cheeks were rosy as she was looking down at a couple of books she was carrying, an irresistible smile drawn on her velvet red lips...She had a pair of sunglasses on and wore a short strapless white summer dress with colored floral imprints, it was tight around her chest, and loose on the rest of her body, clearly showing her perfectly sized breasts.

Sasuke Uchiha was _**hypnotised**_ _._

"And his daughter is now back from Italy, and her ramen is like a hundred times better than her dad's...And I was thinking-" Naruto paused "Teme...Hey, Teme are you listening to me?" He yelled waving his hand in front of his friend.

Sasuke slapped his hand away, and pointed his finger straight ahead "Who's that?" He asked curiously.

Naruto followed his friend's gaze and a long "Oh" Escaped his mouth before he started speaking "Her name is Hinata, she's a kindergarten teacher in a private school... _ **She's hot**_ " He stated still staring at her.

"How do you know her?"

"I don't, she works at the same school Konohamaru goes to...I've seen her around a couple of times when I would go check on him" Naruto turned around and from the look in his friend's eyes, he knew what was going through his mind "Don't you even think about it Sasuke, she's a good girl, she is **NOT** your type" He grunted.

" _ **I don't have a type**_ " He stated as he looked at her crossing the street, and in that moment a brilliant yet stupid idea came to his mind.

"Teme, what the fuck are you doing?! The light is still red, TEME!"

Sasuke ignored his friend while he stepped on the accelerator...His car going faster and faster, headed towards her.

Hinata immediately froze there in the middle of the street, not knowing what was going on...She swore she double-checked the lights before crossing the streets, so how could this happen? She could feel every bit of energy in her body fade away, she let go of the books she was carrying, her hands curled up into fists as she brought them up to her chest, and shut her eyes tight waiting for the impact that never came.

The black BMW stopped inches away from her body.

"Are you fucking crazy? You could've killed her!"

Not paying any attention to his friend, Sasuke walked out of his car with just one thought in mind.

 _I want her..._

He ran over to her terrified figure with a fake look of concern all over his face, he took her shaking hands in his, and gently brought them down to her side "Miss, are you okay?" He whispered softly "I'm terribly sorry, my friend distracted me...I wasn't looking" He said, knowing that not a single word was true.

"I...I..." She stuttered.

She damned herself for stuttering, she thought she quit this habit a long time ago, but she couldn't help it. She was breathing heavily, her chest raising up and down...Something that Sasuke did definitely not fail to notice. The whole incident started to sink in and _ **Kami**_...So did his perfume.

Hinata finally looked up from the floor into his eyes; she had to admit that he was _**extremely**_ handsome. Her adrenaline levels were going through the roof as she was trying desperately to regain her composure.

Sasuke let go of her hands & Went down to pick up her books "It's..." She took a deep breath "It's okay...I'm alright"

His hand sneakily touched hers as he handed them back to her "I'm Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha" He studied her face as he introduced himself, relieved to see that she showed no particular interest or reaction to his name.

"I'm Hinata" She took off her glasses "Hyuga Hinata"

 _This just keeps on getting better..._ He thought to himself

"Let me make it up to you" He proposed with a seductive smile on his lips.

She blushed to both his smile and the hint of his touch "Y-You don't have to...Really, I'm fine"

She tried to politely decline, but he took a step forward...He was taller than her, his perfume intoxicating, he bent down a little, his lips getting closer and closer to her ear " _ **Please...I wouldn't forgive myself**_ " He murmured softly.

She tried to talk, but she was afraid she might stutter again, her heartbeat was going crazy and she didn't know what else to do. He took his phone out of his pocket & placed it into her hands, she was typing her address, careful not to make any mistakes, when she heard his incredibly sexy voice again whisper " _ **Might as well add your phone number**_ " and without any complaint, she did.

Sasuke smirked as he placed his phone back into his pocket, he took a couple of steps back, giving her enough space to breathe "I'll pick you up tomorrow night at seven...Is that alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine" She said putting back her sunglasses

"It was a pleasure to meet you...Hinata" He said, stressing out her name.

"Pleasure is all mine" She replied blushing.

Sasuke walked back to his car, a huge smile of victory on his face, proud of his achievement...Some of the people around congratulated him, others insulted him for causing traffic, he didn't care, he never did. What he did notice though, was Naruto glaring at him.

"I do **NOT** approve of this" He stated the second his friend got into his car.

Sasuke snorted "Luckily, I don't need your approval"

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

 **Thank you for reading until the end!**

 **I really hope you liked this & You're looking forward for the next chapter...I promise you, they'll be a lot of surprises and you will just LOVE IT :3**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **xXBlackBeauty24Xx**


	2. S&S2

**Hello you!**

 **Thank you so much for all your kind reviews! They definitely gave me the encouragement I needed to keep this going at a fast pace.**

 **I hope you will like this chapter as well, I tried to update as fast as possible ^^**

 **Please leave a review to let me know what you think, I'm totally open to constructive criticism!**

 **Character's thoughts are in** _italic_

 **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (DUH)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Kami, Hanabi how many times do I have to repeat that this **NOT** a date" Hinata said exasperated, as she put on the final touches to her makeup.

"Whatever, keep saying that to yourself if it makes you feel any better...So, what's his name?" She asked

Before she could answer, Hinata could hear the sound of a car pulling over outside her house, she looked out the window to see a black Lamborghini parking in her drive way.

" _ **Show off**_ " She thought out loud.

"What?" Hanabi asked again her unresponsive older sister.

"Oh...He almost ran me over with a BMW and he just parked a black Lambo outside" She explained while placing her keys into her purse.

"Watch out, he might be trying to make up for a really small dick"

Hinata couldn't help but burst out in laughter "I have to go now sweetie, I love you"

"Have fun in your date, bye!"

Before she could protest about the term "Date", her sister had already hang up. As she walked out of her room, she stood by her mirror for a second, took a deep breath and repeated to herself...

 _This is not a date_

Sasuke leaned against his car, his hands in his pockets, staring intensely at her door like it was the great gates of heaven. He was dressed simple, black pants, black shoes & a white button-up shirt, a very expensive watch around his wrist, you could smell his cologne from miles away...He was very neat and classy.

His mouth dropped as he watched her walk down the stairs of her home.

Hinata looked absolutely stunning in a wine-coloured bustier dress with buckled shoulder straps that stopped inches above her knees. Her hair was straightened and gathered on the left side of her shoulders caressing the exposed part of her breasts, on her right side you wouldn't fail to notice the large hoop earrings she was wearing. Her high heels had the same color and the same style as her dress; they had two large medium sized buckles: one around her toes and the second one around her ankle. Her makeup was very light, almost invisible, and her perfume was a very soft scent of lavender.

"Hey" She greeted smiling.

"Hey" He repeated, completely mesmerised by her look.

He opened up the door of his car to her like a gentlemen, and as she was about to get in, she softly whispered in her ear " _ **You look beautiful tonight...**_ " She felt her heart skip a beat when she felt his breath on her neck and the soft low tone he was using with her, was not helping at all.

Sasuke tried to lighten up the mood in the vehicle and making her feel comfortable by having some casual conversation with her. It didn't last long though, because the car ride was rather quick since the restaurant he was taking her to wasn't that far away from her home. The second they stepped into the reception, everyone around the place was looking at Sasuke, staring at his eyes, his hands...Watching out for the smallest gestures he might make, the smallest demand he might have, praying Kami not to see any displeased look on his face.

Hinata raised a brow at Sasuke puzzled " _ **I own the place**_ " He clarified as he placed his hand on her back "Come on"

The restaurant had three storeys, yet Sasuke pushed the button number four on the elevator, Hinata looked up at him once more. He smirked "Do you trust me?"

"Considering the fact that the first and only time we met was yesterday and you almost killed me, I would say _**no**_ " She joked.

He chuckled as they've reached the roof. The elevator door opened and so did Hinata's mouth as she stared at the beautiful sight in front of her. Lit candles were all over the place alongside red and pink roses, a round table for two covered in a red silky cloth was set near the edge. She could hear calm classical music but she couldn't tell where it was coming from...They walked over to the table, he pulled out the chair for her and she sat quietly looking over the edge...The city lights were shining, and this whole setting looked like it was straight out of a movie scene.

"Do you bring everyone you tried to kill to this place?" She asked smiling gently

"No, I send those I kill to a much different place"

"Oh really? And where is that?" She asked again, playing along...Or so she thought.

" _ **Hell**_ " He answered smirking.

She giggled for a second, then a grateful smile appeared on her lips "Thank you...I love it"

"I'm glad you liked it...I was afraid you might think that it is too much" He stated honestly

"It is" She confirmed "But I must admit that that I like being surprised..." She paused "Though, I have a question Mister Uchiha-"

" _ **Sasuke**_ " He interrupted

"Hum...I have a question Sasuke" She continued "Why me?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

 _Damn, she's cute..._

"When I saw you, it was le coup de foudre like the French would call it...It's the urge to get to know someone and bond with them at first sight" He said, knowing that half of what he said wasn't true.

" _ **Love at first sight**_ " Hinata corrected looking at the city lights "Le coup de foudre, is French for love at first sight" She repeated as she looked back at him.

 _Smart..._

He chuckled "Did you catch that in some romantic chick flick kind of movies?" He teased

She rolled her eyes "No, _**I read**_ mister Uchiha...Sasuke" She paused "Should I expect some blond Victoria's secret model to burst out of that door and try to kill me?" She asked while looking at the elevator door with a fake curiosity.

"Why would you say that?" He asked laughing.

"Oh I don't know, it seems like your type"

He raised a brow "Blond?"

She shook her head "No, I meant shallow"

He smirked "Ouch" He said admitting to defeat "You should know that I am a man with principles, I would never take another woman on date, if I was already involved in another relationship"

"This isn't a date" She said immediately after he finished his sentence.

And at that moment, realization hit him "Are you seeing someone?" He asked carefully

She started fidgeting with her dress "Yes, but we're...We're on a break" She said hesitantly

A sigh of relief escaped his chest before he chuckled "Hinata, please...A break is the name of that period of time where couples who've been together for too long, try to get used to being apart while convincing themselves that it isn't over...Until they're comfortable with it, and they don't need to believe that lie anymore"

His words were like needles going through her heart "It's not like that..." She insisted, looking down at her hands.

"For how long have you two been on this so called break?"

"Three months" She answered, her strong confident voice fading now into whispers.

"You should dig a grave for whatever it is that you had, because I can assure you that it is over" He said as he gestured for the waiter to come over.

Hinata did not make any comment about what he just said; she looked through the menu and tried to focus on the names of the plates, the drinks...Anything to get her mind off of this subject. She didn't have to struggle long, because Sasuke noticed the look of distress in her eyes and he was not going to let this ruin his date with her.

"So what do you do for a living Hinata?" He asked as if oblivious to the answer that he knew so well.

She looked up from the menu into his eyes "I'm a kindergarten teacher" She answered before passing her order to the waiter.

"Hn. It's not a career choice that Hyuga's usually root for" He noted

She smiled "I guess I'm not a casual Hyuga now, am I?"

"You wouldn't be here if you weren't special now, would you?" He asked in turn, smiling back.

Hinata didn't dig into the details of her family or her work, and he didn't want to ask any more questions that might be too heavy for a first date conversation. The waiter came back with their food, and the reset of the night was very pleasant...Hinata felt so light. She had to admit that she missed this kind of attention; it's been so long since she had a night like this...Sasuke was very fun to talk to; he was educated and had a great sense of humor. The two of them got along very well, the conversation was flowing on its own. There was no awkward silence moments, no gaps in their discussions...It was perfect. It was..." _ **Midnight**_ " Hinata gasped as she looked at her watch.

"My Lamborghini won't turn into a pumpkin, so don't worry about getting a ride back home Cinderella" He joked

She giggled "It's not that I don't enjoy your company Sasuke...But I have to work tomorrow" She said apologetically.

He nodded "It's alright, I understand" He said as he stood up and offered her his hand.

She didn't hesitate before taking it, his hands were soft but very cold, he walked her to his car eyeing every aspect of her figure, trying to remember every detail...She was everything he was looking for. In what seemed to be a blink of an eye to both of them, he was standing at her doorstep, wishing her good night...There were no kisses, no hugs, not even a peck on the cheek...He was very careful not to pressure anything on her. She was obviously on her way out of a relationship that meant a lot to her. She was also in denial...And trying to force himself on her, will only result in rejection.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Thank you for reading until the end!**

 **I was going to add more scenes and introduce the other characters through this chapter but it would take me longer to update, so I thought I would just post the date for now and I would finish the rest tomorrow...I hope you guys liked it!**

 **Don't forget to review! It's your reviews that keep me going!**

 **Love you!**

 **xXBlackBeauty24Xx**


	3. S&S3

**Hello you!**

 **Thank you so much for anyone who reviewed my story, followed me or any of my stories, or added it to your favs... Your words of encouragement are a real inspiration to me, and they motivate me to write the chapters faster and try to make them as good and as interesting as possible!...It means a lot to me, so thank you!**

 **Also this chapter is a little different from the previous ones, because it's more about Sasuke and his crew than Hinata...I hope you guys will like it!**

 **Character's thoughts are in** _italic_

 **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (DUH)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"I'm listening" Stated Sasuke leaning on his desk, listening closely to the weekly reports of his assistants.

"I'll go first" Said Shikamaru "A new detective has been assigned to the police department, his name is Kakashi Hatake, his record is clean. I arranged a meeting with him earlier this week..."

"Hn? And what did he say?" Sasuke asked curiously

" _ **Prepare to get fucked by the long dick of the law**_ " Shikamaru quoted to the letter

"And what do you got?" He asked as he turned to Naruto, making no particular comment

"It's a journalist...She's been in the industry for quite some time now, her articles were mainly about human rights and that kind of shit...But she's been paying extra attention to us lately...I think it's about time we pay her a visit" Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke didn't look alarmed by any of what he had just heard, they've been through worse...They've been through so much worse. Journalists and police officers who tried to play "Hero" in his town didn't bother him much. They would surrender in a couple of months if not less, in fear for their lives, fear for the lives of their loved ones, or simply for money.

" _ **Sabaku though**_ " Shikamaru started "They're trying to move on to our territory again...He's recruiting more and more men, we have to take care of this before it gets any bigger Sasuke"

A serious look of concern suddenly took over Sasuke's facial expression. Sabaku Gaara and his siblings were _**nothing**_ when they first came into this town except hit men. They killed for money and that was it. Sasuke recruited him, and his brother and sister. They worked for him for five years, in which he bonded mostly with Gaara, and he could say that he established a friendship with him, not knowing that the redhead was only there to carefully watch Sasuke's every move. Gaara knew he had the skills to kill but he had none to run a shady business, he lacked the charisma and influence Sasuke had. But the years he spent on his side, gave him enough time to learn all that he needed to finally stab him in the back and try to take over his town.

" _ **That bastard**_ " He cursed as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair

As hard as he tried to just see him as an opponent, he failed. Whenever his name came up, he felt his chest tighten with the bitter feeling of betrayal. He didn't know if he should be angry at himself for being so naive as to trust him or angry at Gaara for being a greedy bastard...None of it mattered right now. He needed to finish this quietly and as soon as possible before they turned this town to a battle field.

"Naruto, you take the journalist and Sabaku" He ordered as he stood up and headed towards the exit "Shikamaru, tell that police detective of yours that _**I fed the long dick of the law to my dogs about fifteen years ago**_ " He stated calmly as he walked out of his office.

Naruto burst out in laughter but his friend did not look so amused "What's wrong dude?" He asked concerned

"I have a bad feeling about this one" He confessed

"Don't make it a big deal Shikamaru...He's just a man" He snorted

" _ **Gaara was just a man too**_ " Shikamaru stated as he left the room

Naruto frowned...God, he _**hated**_ Gaara. They all took him in like he was one of them, like they were family, they trusted him on their own lives, only to be backstabbed when they least expected it. He knew that it hit Sasuke really hard. Ever since it happened about a year ago, Sasuke and Gaara never met, they spoke on the phone about twice but that was it. Sasuke would always send him or Shikamaru over to his estate to discuss business. Naruto and Shikamaru felt disgusted whenever they saw him, but they knew Sasuke wouldn't trust anyone else on such task.

He took a little picture out of his pocket, it was a blond woman with blue eyes, he turned it around "Ino Yamanaka" He read her name out loud as he headed to the parking lot, where he drove back into town and carefully fallowed the address into her office. He knocked on the door, and almost immediately heard an enthusiastic "Come in!" And from that tone, he knew he was gonna have some trouble to convince her to back off.

Naruto opened the door as he got inside her office, she was standing by the window with a big coffee mug in her hand, she was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white blouse, her golden locks pulled up in a ponytail...And in that moment, there was one question going through his mind.

 _What the fuck is she doing in journalism?_

"Nice office" He noted as he walked over to a chair near her desk, he knew he didn't have to introduce himself, she dug around Sasuke deep enough to know exactly who he was.

" _ **It's bullet proof**_ " She teased as she sat down in her desk "I'll cut straight to the chase, you can tell your boss that his so called business is a violation of international law and its practitioners, also known as you and your comrades , are criminals...I have no friends, no family, I have nothing to fear. I'm going after him and you can tell him to fuck off" She said calmly as she took another sip of her coffee

Naruto blinked before he started laughing " _ **How cute**_ " He noted "You realize that it is much easier for him to order us to kill you knowing that you have no family, right?" He said before he started laughing again. She was getting more and more frustrated and he just couldn't help it. Seeing her sitting in her chair acting fearless and bold while she didn't even know the basic rules of how Sasuke works was just...Hilarious.

"What if I did have a family? He would put me on hold?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Nope" He answered shaking his head "He would just bribe your way out of business...Permanently" He explained.

"He's got a conscious... _ **How cute**_ " She said mockingly

"Did you know that the word person comes from the Latin word persona, which means mask?" He paused "Maybe we're all putting on masks trying to cover up who we really are, to get wherever and whatever we want in life...Including you" He said looking into her eyes

She looked at the floor from the corner of her eyes then back at him "I'm not going to fuck you, you know that, right?" She asked raising a brow

Naruto almost fell off his chair.

 _This woman is unbelievable..._

"What I'm trying to say is that, you're not god Yamanaka-san, you can't judge people...You're not Kami" He paused "Or Christ, Or Buddha...Whoever floats your boat"

"So not only do you have no respect whatsoever for human life, you also have no respect for god?"

He knew at this point that sugar coating this for her or trying to seduce her was not an option. She was stubborn as hell, he could swear she wasn't listening to half of what he said and he didn't have much time to lose with this bullshit, so he decided to cut this short.

" _ **Look lady**_ " He started his tone completely different from the one he was using before "You can pretend that you're changing the world, making it a better a place, I don't really give a fuck what is it that you think that you're doing...You can write about the drug dealers in the abandoned warehouses, the little shootings in back alleys...But _**stay the fuck away from the things you should be staying the fuck away from**_ , and I think you know exactly what I mean...Was that clear enough for you?" He asked, his eyes staring threateningly straight into hers.

"I think you should leave now" She stated narrowing her eyes while placing the coffee mug on her desk, afraid that he might notice the slight shaking in her hand. Naruto did as told without saying a single word, leaving a very disturbed Ino behind.

On the other side of town, Hinata was in her bedroom, laying in her bed for about half an hour now, her phone in her hands, she dialed his number a dozen times...Yet she couldn't bring herself to hit the 'Call' button, they haven't spoken for two weeks now and even when he did call, it's not like they actually talked, she didn't know what the hell was going on with him, and she couldn't bring herself to believe that it was over. She asked him a hundred times if there was someone else, and he denied it without any hesitation every single time, but then again... _ **What was it?**_

She pushed the little green button and waited, she was biting her lips while waiting for him to pick up, wondering if he was even- "Hello?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by the mesmerising sound of his voice "H-Hi..." She said nervously, her heart beat getting faster.

"How are you?" He asked casually

"I'm fine" She said with a sigh knowing that this conversation wasn't going to be any different from the ones they've been having for the last couple of months "I miss you" She confessed, her eyes slowly filling up with tears.

There was a silence on the end of the line for a couple of minutes.

"Hinata, if you don't need anything...I have to go"

"I need you" She insisted on the subject he was clearly trying to avoid. The night she spent with Sasuke set her heart on fire. It made her crave the love and affection she's been deprived from for so long.

"Please don't make this any harder than it already is" Before she could say anything back he continued "I have work to do...Take care" And with that, he hung up.

Hinata looked at her phone screen, it cleared said forty five seconds. That was all the time he could spar her...After all they've had together, this was all she was worth, forty five seconds. She brutally threw her phone across the wall and screamed as loud as she could, she couldn't hold it anymore, she broke down crying, occasionally screaming a little more in between...She just needed to let all of it out, and she couldn't stop repeating over and over in her head.

 _Why?_

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Thank you for reading until the end!**

 **Don't hate me for making Hinata go through such a terrible break up, I'm so bad I know, but it's for the sake of the story :'(**

 **Tell me what you think about Ino's character! Oh and also who do you think Hinata's boyfriend is! I'm very curious to see how many of you will actually guess right :3**

 **As always, if you guys like this please let me know & I would try to update soon! **

**Don't forget to review!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **xXBlackBeauty24Xx**


	4. S&S4

**Hello you!**

 **I am SO sorry for the late update, I feel like I haven't updated in freaking yeaaars...I'm really sorry guys, I was away from home and I wasn't in the right environement to write, so every time I tried to update, I wouldn't be satisfied with the outcome.**

 **I'll be updating more often from now on, since I am back home ^^**

 **Thank you so much! For all your reviews, for adding my story to your favs and following me...You guys are my inspiration!**

 **Hinata's boyfriend's guess list:**

 **Gaara, Tonerei, Neji, and Kiba! I'm still gonna keep you guessing though :3**

 **For the Guest asking about Hinata's night with Sasuke, I was just referring to their date darling ^^**

 **Character's thoughts are in** _italic_

 **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (DUH)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sasuke was driving around the streets of Konoha, it was late at night...Naruto was going to meet up with Gaara. Not only did the bastard stab him in the back, but he still had to deal with him. The atmosphere in the mansion would always get so tense whenever this subject came up; he just had to get out of there.

As he looked out his window from the corner of his eyes, trying to escape his own thoughts, he saw what seemed to be a familiar female figure. She was wrapped up in a dark blue trench coat and matching flats, hugging herself and tilting her head as she walked down the pavement. He could swear it was Hinata. But what the hell would she be doing here so late at night? Or was it just his imagination? He couldn't make up his mind.

 _Fuck it..._

He sped up and pulled over steps ahead of her. He got out of his car and walked over to her, she was still looking down. There was no doubt about it now...It was her.

"Hinata?" He exclaimed frowning as he stood in front of her. She looked up at him, his eyes widened when he saw tears streaming down her face.

"You were right" She stated with a broken smile, as more tears came rolling down her cheeks.

"Come here" He whispered as he pulled her into him. He wrapped his arms around her and she didn't protest, she welcomed his warm embrace.

They stayed like that for a while, he didn't ask her to stop crying, from the look in her eyes, he could tell that she was badly hurt, and she needed to let it out. Hinata didn't understand why she let herself go with him, why was she spilling her heart out on the shirt of a stranger, all she knew was that she felt safe. She felt like at that moment right there, nothing would get to her. But she couldn't allow herself to stay like that, so fragile and vulnerable. She quickly tried to get herself back together.

"Sasuke..." She said breathlessly while placing her hand on his chest, trying to distance their bodies from each other.

" _ **It's gonna be okay**_ " He promised as he took a step back and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear "I could bring you his head a on plate if it would make you feel any better" He said, a sense of relief taking over him as he heard her giggle " _ **I'm not joking**_ " He assured her as he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Would you become a criminal for me?" She asked trying to keep her composure as she felt his touch.

" _ **I already am a criminal**_ " He confessed smirking.

She giggled again "You know that the bad boy act isn't as popular with the ladies anymore, right? Italian suits and German cars are a lot more successful now" She teased, as she followed him over to his car.

"Hn, I didn't really know your preferences, so I got you both" He said opening up the door for her.

"Bringing out all of your big guns for me, mister Uchiha?" She said as she buckled up her seatbelt.

"If I ever bring out my big guns, it would be to set this whole town on fire, misses Hyuga" He stated, starting up his engine.

It was all very amusing to Sasuke. The way she took his blunt honest answers as flirting or teasing and she would play along not suspecting a thing, without realizing that he was only telling her the truth. He felt so calm and carless around her. It was like the second he laid his eyes on her, he forgot about everything else. All of the issues that troubled his mind were all gone, and the only thing he could focus on, was the goddess in his passenger seat.

He drove as slow as he possibly could, trying to enjoy every second of her company, though she wasn't talking, she was so deep in thought, but the simple fact that he could inhale her intoxicating perfume, and see her angelic face by his side, was enough... _ **For now**_.

When they finally reached her home, he walked her up to her doorstep, he didn't know if she was gonna ask him to come in or not, he didn't know if he should rudely imply that he wants to spend a few more minute with her, so he decided to just keep quiet and impatiently wait.

"Would you like to come in?'" She asked blushing, as she placed the keys in her door.

"With pleasure" He said following her through the small hallway into her living room.

The house definitely had a feminine touch, it was very neat and organized, and it was very well decorated as well, nothing cheep, nothing sloppy...That's when something popped into his mind as he sat down on the sofa.

Hinata had a very high sense of class and sophistication. That night in the restaurant, she knew every plate, every wine brand, and how perfectly they would go together, and from their conversation, he could see that she was very well educated, and knew a lot about art, music, books...She had the whole package. He wondered if this was her own personal effort or if her family had something to do with it. He knew the Hyuga were a very noble family but he also knew a couple of them who were extremely vulgar.

"You're not spending the night here, so you should stop contemplating that idea" She teased as she handed him a warm cup of tea.

"That was not what I was thinking about" He started "And tea? At midnight?" He raised a brow questioningly.

She giggled "To ease your troubled mind" She joked as she sat down beside him.

"My mind is never troubled" He stated as he took a sip of his tea. His heart skipped a beat at the warm taste in his mouth; a bitter sweet feeling of nostalgia taking over him... _ **It was just like his mother's.**_

"Ano, you don't like it?" She asked concerned by the look on his face.

He smiled as he turned around to face her "No...I love it" He confessed without telling her why "Do you live here alone?"

She nodded "No, I live with Mei" She said as she stood up and went into her kitchen. She came back a minute later with a white cat with green and blue eyes in her arms.

"Sasuke this is Mei" She introduced him to her pet.

"Hn. I figured you'd be a cat person" He said as he placed the little feline on his lap "It has heterochromia" He stated as he noticed the cat's different eye color.

"It's a Turkish Angora, they usually have heterochromia" She said picking up her teacup.

 _There she goes again..._

"You never told me about your family" He said staring at her.

Her eyes widened "You...You never told me about yours" She said nervously.

"Hn. They're all dead" He said bluntly, noticing how uncomfortable she became all of the sudden.

She rolled her eyes "They can't be all dead Sasuke"

"You're right, my brother is still alive" He paused "But that's about it"

"I'm very sorry for your loss, I didn't know" She said apologetically.

"That doesn't answer my question" He insisted.

"Maybe some other time" She said as she looked away trying to avoid his intense stare.

"Hn" He looked to his watch and it was almost one thirty "It's getting late, I should go now" He said as he stood up, she nodded and walked him to the door.

"Don't you ever do what you did tonight, it's dangerous...Do you understand?" He warned her, referring to her walking the isolated streets of Konoha alone at night.

She blushed at the obvious concern in his voice "Hai..."

"Also, I'm invited to a party this weekend...Would you like to be my date?" He asked casually.

"That would be nice" She accepted without any hesitation.

"Wear something fancy" He said smirking, before getting in his car and driving back to his mansion.

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking down the hallways of the Sabaku estate, headed to Gaara's office...It was Kankuro who greeted him and walked behind him, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you into prosthetics?" Naruto asked as he stopped walking.

"Nani?" Kankuro exclaimed raising a brow.

"I just figured that you would obviously like to have your limbs removed and replaced, since you won't take your fucking hand off me" He explained, brushing his hand off his shoulder.

"If you try anything, I'll put a bullet in your ass Uzumaki" He threatened, narrowing his eyes.

"If you try anything, Sasuke will take that bullet out of my ass and put it into yours" He threatened back.

"Knock it off you two" Temari ordered as she walked over to them rolling her eyes "Gaara is waiting for you"

The second they walked into Gaara's office, Naruto's killer instincts were all set. It wasn't his first time stepping into that room, yet he would always get the exact same feeling...The burning urge to punch that cold stoic expression off his face, and make him beg for mercy...He wanted to make him suffer, he wanted to make him regret his treason, he wanted to make him pay a very high price for everything he's done to Sasuke, to himself and to Yakuza all together.

"Hello... _ **Backstabbe**_ r" Naruto spat out.

"If you're going to be passive aggressive as usual, you might as well just leave" Gaara stated, crossing his arms.

"I'm not being passive, aggressive" He denied as he sat down ignoring his last comment.

"You're right. You're being aggressive, aggressive" He corrected sighing.

"I wonder why" Naruto said mockingly.

"I saw an opportunity and I took it, it's nothing personal, it's just business" He said as if trying to justify his cruel actions.

" _ **This has been Sasuke's city for years now and you might pathetically think that you can do what he does, but no one can...Including you**_ " He paused " _ **If you don't back the fuck off, things are gonna get really ugly for you**_ " Naruto stated as he stood up as fast as he sat down " _ **It's nothing personal...It's just business**_ " He quoted him sarcastically, before storming out of his office.

Despite Naruto's bitter words and insults, Gaara had a soft spot for him. He had a soft spot for everyone actually...Even Sasuke. But he knew he couldn't let these feelings get to him, business was business. That's what he repeated to himself every time he had to confront his old mates and every single time a sweet memory crawled its way up to his mind. He could never deny that the days he spent there were the best of his life so far, he could never deny that he was part of something that was beyond just business. His relationship with Sasuke was surprisingly good. They were very close, and as time passed by, Sasuke considered him as one of his closest friends, he cherished him like a brother...But that didn't erase the fact that he was _**Sasuke's sheep**_.

And he needed to be a leader.

In the room next door, Temari was in her bed enjoying her lover's warm embrace, they were each other's get-away from everything.

"I have to go" Shino said as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and let her go.

"Where are you going?" She asked curiously.

"I just have some things to take care of" He answered putting on his coat.

"What should I tell Gaara if he asks about you?"

"Just tell him that I needed some fresh air" He said as he kissed her again before he left the Sabaku estate.

Temari watched him leave from her window, this wasn't the first time she was covering up for him, and she knew it wasn't going to be the last time either. She loved him, and she trusted him...But this was becoming a habit, it became a habit, and she was getting more and more worried by the day.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Thank you for reading until the end!**

 **Another pop-up question: What do you think is up with Shino? :3 Do you think he's cheating on Temari? Or do you think he's up to something else?**

 **I hope you liked this chapter! I wrote it over and over a hundred times xD**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **xXBlackBeauty24Xx**


	5. S&S5

**Hello you!**

 **Thank you all for the sweet reviews and for waiting for the update! My boyfriend is s clingy lately, which doesn't give me a lot of time to write, but like I know exactly where I'm going with this, so whenever I have a little time to write, I just finish it in like an hour!**

 **Hum...Anyways xD**

 **Andreia453 It's nice to see your lovely reviews on my stories again, also how nice to meet Itachi's wife in my review section xD**

 **I would particularly like to dedicate this chapter to Ahiru-Ai-Iro (Did I get it right?) For the lovely private message you sent me, I'm really sorry that I didn't have the chance to answer, and yes, it did encourage me to update as soon as possible...You're like...Made of sugar :3**

 **Also there was a review from Misao97, if you could please explain to me what you're confused about I'd be more than happy to explain sweetie :***

 **The French translation will be in italic too in this chapter!**

 **No jealousy though, I love you all *o***

 **Character's thoughts are in** _italic_

 **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (DUH)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"You'd better keep your eyes on the road mister Uchiha" Hinata said smiling "We're both too young to die, don't you think?".

"The odds of either of us dying in a car crash are very low Miss Hyuga" He said as he looked deep in to her eyes _**"It's that rare beauty of yours that might end up killing me"**_

"Sweet talker" She murmured feeling heat rising up to her face.

"You look stunning"

She rolled her eyes "We left my house fifteen minutes ago, you could've said that to me at my doorstep"

"I was speechless" He confessed smirking.

Hinata placed her hand on his cheek; forcing him to look straight ahead "Eyes on the road" She repeated blushing.

Her hair was elegantly held up in a messy bun, she was wearing a black strapless knee-length chiffon dress, with a beaded sweetheart neckline and a pair of matching round Mary Jane pumps. She held a silver clutch purse in her hands and her makeup was very discrete, except for the red lipstick. They wear headed to the party, she had to admit that she was a little bit nervous, she had no idea what her relationship status was by now and she didn't know what Sasuke's friends were going to be like. _**All she knew was that Sasuke was leading the way and she was consciously willing to follow.**_

They stopped at a huge hotel, as they walked in to the ballroom; Hinata was almost blinded by all the lights. It wasn't a small fancy party between friends; it was an official event where only the rich, the sophisticated, and the most powerful were allowed.

Hinata looked around and she could see champagne and appetizers passing around. Classical music played by what she guessed was a famous orchestra and everyone was dressed up in the most expensive brands and jewellery...Alongside the music, she could hear the poisonous fake laughs she knew so well, and the hypocritical smiles they were flashing to each other that disgusted her now, as much as they did five years ago.

 _ **Unconsciously, Sasuke brought her back to everything she was trying to escape.**_

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked when he saw the scowl on her face, she looked uneasy and he guessed it was either because she was uncomfortable in large crowds or she wasn't used to such sophisticated occasions. And boy, did he guess wrong.

"Yeah" She nodded, forcing a smile unsure if it was him or herself she was trying to convince "They all look so...Powerful"

" _ **I could make them all submissively bow down to you in the blink of an eye**_ " He whispered softly in her ear _**"You just say the word".**_

Awakening her curiosity, Hinata took a closer look and she could clearly see that whoever these people were, they all had one thing in common. The second Sasuke walked in, their eyes were not only focused on him and occasionally on her, but the undeniable look of fear, submission and admiration was something they all shared.

Before she could comment, a somehow good looking red hair dressed in a very low-cut provocative dark blue dress walked over to them. Completely ignoring Hinata, she shook Sasuke's hands while biting her lips, in a desperate attempt to be seducing.

"Bonsoir chéri" She greeted devouring Sasuke with her eyes.

 _Good evening darling_

"You've been in France for like what? Three months?" He scoffed while rolling his eyes, but he knew that she was just trying to intimidate Hinata.

She laughed "Oh Sasuke, you've missed me so much that you've been counting the days since I left" She said while rubbing her hand on his arm.

"Don't mistake your dreams for reality Karin" He spat out as he slapped her hand away.

Giving her one last threatening glare, Sasuke placed his hand on Hinata's back, guiding her towards the center of the ballroom, but the jealousy eating Karin inside at the sight of the two of them together, just wouldn't let her have it.

"Tu l'as baisé ou pas encore?" She asked mockingly.

 _Did you fuck her yet?_

Hinata's eyes widened "Unlike you, I can keep my legs shut" Without even bothering to turn around, she responded instantly, not giving Sasuke the chance to react.

Sasuke smirked as he walked her to the dance floor, putting his arm around her waist, he held her close and inhaled deeply in her scent "I didn't know you spoke French" He said amused by her behavior.

" _ **I forgot the kind of scum you can find in these places**_ " She whispered faintly, noticing how everyone in the room was staring at them.

He raised a brow "Do you usually go to this kind of events?" He asked curiously.

"Ano Sasuke, what do you do for a living?" She asked in turn, as if she didn't hear anything.

" _ **If I tell you, I'll have to kill you**_ " He said looking in to her lilac eyes.

"So you just own a restaurant" She said referring to their first date.

"Yeah, that's it" He confirmed confidently thinking he just found his way out of this subject.

"Liar" She accused as her eyes shot back up at him "Considering how smug you are, you would've noted how inattentive I was for asking such a question, but the way you're reacting..." She paused "It's like I just _**reminded**_ you that you own a five-star restaurant"

He chuckled as he stopped dancing "Are you working with the police Miss Hyuga?" He joked as he ran a hand through his hair.

She shook her head smiling "Now that you've mentioned it...I might consider that option"

"If you're working with the police, then you're working for me" He said rolling a strand of her hair around his index.

"S-so you're in law enforcement" She deduced trying to focus on anything except his face being so dangerously close to hers.

He chuckled as he let her go "No, they just work for me" He put his hand in his pocket "Everyone seems to be taking quite an interest in you" He said trying to get her attention on something other than his profession.

Scanning the room, Hinata realized that he was right. It was like they gathered in small groups to just stare at her and whisper, looking either shocked or in awe. As she studied their faces, she could swear that some of them were somewhat familiar... _ **Could it be?**_

"They just think you're gorgeous" Sasuke assured her as they made their way to the dinner table.

Hinata nervously sat there staring at her plate, it was taking all of her energy and focus to just keep her hands from trembling.

 _It's all in my head..._

She repeated to herself.

"Hey" She felt Sasuke soft touch on her chin as he made her look at him "Do you want to get some air?" He asked worriedly.

She shook her head "I'm alright" She picked up her fork, and before she could put anything in her mouth, Karin sat down at their table.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke asked angrily.

Wiping away his comment, she put all her focus on Hinata "You don't mind if I join you now, do you _**Lady Hinata?"**_ She said smirking devilishly.

Hinata's eyes widened as she dropped her fork on the floor.

A quizzical look appeared on Sasuke's face, and Karin knew he had no idea who was the woman on his side, which made it all more fun for her.

" _ **Or shall I say Hinata-sama?**_ Which one do you prefer?" She spat every word out like venom "But I don't understand though, if you did give up your Hyuga heiress title for a much simpler life style" She took a sip of her wine " _ **What are you doing with Sasuke**_?" She continued " _ **Are you trying to get your family's respect back by dating a rich powerful man? Or is it just so you can afford Chanel bags again?**_ " She twisted the knife she dug so deep in Hinata's heart, keeping the same fake innocent look she wore when she first sat at the table.

Hinata felt her eyes watering and she knew a stream of tears will soon be rolling down her cheeks "If you'll excuse me" She murmured as she stood up holding her purse.

Her vision blurry, she stormed out of the ballroom as fast as her high heels allowed her to. It was like all of the ghosts from her past she consistently tried to bury, came back at her in one single moment. She could hear Sasuke calling her name, asking her to stop, but all that she needed was to get the hell out of there.

When she was finally out in the parking lot, she stopped. She stood there shaking and holding her face in her hands while her neck was soaked in her tears, she felt Sasuke's touch on her arm and she immediately pushed him away.

"Why did you bring me here?" She screamed at him punching his chest

Holding both of her wrists, Sasuke pinned her against his car " _ **Hinata, calm down**_ " He whispered running his thumb against her skin.

"Why did you do this to me?" She said her tears still running.

"Don't blame this on me" He said firmly narrowing his eyes at her " _ **You didn't tell me and I couldn't have guessed**_ " As much as he was trying to calm her down, he just couldn't take the blame for the state she was in.

"Why does it always have to be like this with you Sasuke? Why does everything have to be so fancy and sophisticated? Is it that hard for you to just take me for a casual night out?" She snapped at him while struggling against his grip.

"You want a casual night out?" He let her go "Get in the car" He ordered as he mentioned for the valet to get him the keys for his vehicle.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Thank you for reading until the end!**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! I feel like an evil witch with Hinata xD**

 **But better things are yet to come! The next chapter will be full of love and sugar and such xD**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **xXBlackBeauty24Xx**


	6. S&S6

**Hello you!**

 **I'm such a terrible person for updating so late, I know :'( But I was away on vacation, I went to Tunisia, it was so awesome *o*...But since I'm sure my life doesn't interest any of you, I'll just go on about the fic xD**

 **I will be updating much much sooner now, since I have a lot of free time on my hands, and LOADS of inspiration...Your reviews will definitely motivate me too, so...Don't be cheap :3**

 **Character's thoughts are in** _italic_

 **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (DUH)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Hinata stared at the reflection of the stars on the cool water, the sound of the waves crashing on the rocks, and going back and forth on the sand. She closed her eyes, the salty smell tickling her nose and the fresh breeze caressing her skin. She tried her best to enjoy that moment right there and just forget about everything that happened few hours ago.

 _ **Forget everything that happened years ago.**_

The sound of the door cracking brought her back to reality; she turned around to see Sasuke coming out in a pair of blue jeans and a white V-neck t-shirt, holding a small red blanket on his arm.

"A private beach" Hinata started as she stood on the wooden patio of his beach house "That's pretty cheap and casual" She said sarcastically while he placed the blanket around her shoulders.

He rolled his eyes "Excuse me for being rich" She placed her hand on her mouth and giggled softly "Come on" He said as they walked down the stairs, digging their bare feet into the sand as they made their way to a small fire camp he set earlier.

"It's really beautiful out here" Hinata said sitting down on a large tree trunk near the fire.

"Not as beautiful as you" He flirted as he sat down next to her, solely attempting to cheer her up.

Staring intently at the fire, she forced a smile. Her eyes were set on the flames but her mind was definitely elsewhere. She was going back through the flashbacks of so many memories she thought she buried behind her forever. The ghosts of so many people were coming after her once again, the bitterness of their words echoed in her mind continuously. Sasuke didn't say a word, but she knew he would be expecting an explanation. Though her life and her past were absolutely none of his business, but after dragging him out of such an important event and causing that movie-like dramatic scene, he deserved an answer.

"I was the heiress of the Hyuga family" She stated bluntly, not knowing where to start.

 _Is this all she's going to tell me?_

He arched a brow "I kinda caught that between Karin's speech and you storming out of the party like the building was on fire" He said in a monotone voice as he crossed his arms.

She shot him a glare "Be nice, or I won't tell you a thing" She reprimanded.

He smirked "If you don't tell me, I won't take you home" He said with a look of triumph on his face.

She playfully punched his arm, before pulling the blanket around herself again, seeking both warmth and comfort "My family lived in Konoha since forever, I would go on about how rich and successful they are but you must already know all that" He nodded, noting how she referred to her family as _**they**_ "When I was seventeen, they started having some trouble. My father was very stressed and worried all the time, he was always with my cousin either in his office or the conference room. After about six months, he said we had to leave town and to this very day, I still don't know why" She frowned "That's when we moved to Suna. The speed at which we left was...Impressive" She paused as if trying to remember something.

Sasuke quietly studied the change in her facial expression as she spoke, so far he was listening to her story with a slight disinterest. It wasn't that he didn't care about what she had to say, it was mainly because he already knew this part of the story. How could he not know? _**His brother banned them out of Konoha.**_

"Now that I think about it, it all began when this man started visiting my father. I never really got a close look at him, but he was tall, had a pale skin and really dark hair..." She glanced at him from the corner of her eye " _ **Kinda like you**_ "

His body tensed a little but his face remained calm "That doesn't explain why you left your family" He said trying to divert her from the obvious resemblance between him and Itachi.

Her gaze fell back on the burning flames "My father always expected me to take over the family business once he retired, but...I was never into financials. It's a really cruel business"

 _Tell me about it_ He thought to himself.

"I tried you know" She said her voice raising a little as if trying to shake off the guilt of disappointment, she still somehow felt, off her shoulders "But it seemed like no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get any good at it. I felt worthless" Tears rose up to her eyes the second she said those three little words "He criticized me all the time, I was never happy and it got so much worse once we left town. I loved Konoha & I never wanted to leave" She stated brushing away a single tear that made its way down her left cheek "I asked my dad for us to come back here, he got furious. He said it wasn't good for the business and he yelled at me like he never did before telling me to never bring this up again" She realized she was drifting off the main subject again "Ano...There was this one time, I was reading a book and I found this quote saying that _**if you judge a fish by its ability to climb a tree**_ it-"

" _ **It will live its whole life believing that it is stupid**_ " he interrupted smirking. He found it amusing, because that was one of the main rules he used in running Yakuza. He always tried his best to find the perfect man for the perfect job, completely aware that if he assigned the wrong person to a task, it will be a complete failure. He knew he would only get the best out of his men, if he placed them in the right positions.

She nodded smiling "It was like an epiphany to me. I was destined to fail, because I wasn't doing what was right for me" She looked down in shame to the sand surrounding her bare feet "It was only then that I realized that I was living in a town that I didn't want, going to events that I didn't want to attend, spending hours in classes that I wasn't even interested in, _**for nothing**_..." Her voice trailed off to silence for a second "I wasn't pleasing myself, and I was never going to please my father"

"So you decided to leave?" He asked his words dripping with curiosity.

She quickly shook her head "No, I tried to compromise with my father at first, but he just wouldn't have it" She paused "He said I would either walk down the path he chose for me, or walk out" She rested her head on her knees as she brought them up to her chest "He thought he was threatening me, he never realized he was giving me a way out"

Sasuke stared at her intensely. His eyes holding both shock and admiration, he couldn't believe she chose to leave the things people worked their entire lives to get, to achieve a simple state of peace of mind. He couldn't help but wonder if she realized the amount of money and influence she threw away, he wondered if she didn't take her decision on a silly pursuit of a teenage dream. He looked into her deep lilac eyes, and he realized she did all of this to save that shining look of peace and content she held so gracefully in her eyes. And Kami it was worth saving...

"He froze all of my bank accounts, he ripped me out of every penny and piece of land that I owned and he gave me twenty four hours to leave the Hyuga estate. He thought I couldn't make it" She said with a giggle "It's been almost five years now, and my sister tells me he still keeps my room exactly the way I left it, thinking I would eventually come back to my senses" Sadness slowly crept into her eyes.

"Well, how did you?" He asked raising a brow.

"Nani?"

"Make it" He explained running his hand through his hair.

"I inherited quite a lot of money from my mother, after she passed away" She looked up at the sky "Since I never needed it, I completely forgot about it. It was my cousin who was digging into my records, and arranged for it to be transferred to my new account, in a desperate attempt to help me. My father protested at first, but he couldn't do anything about it, since it wasn't his money" And then all of the sudden, her tone completely changed as if someone had just breathed new life in her "Realizing that I had nothing and no one left in Suna, I came back to Konoha. I used the money to buy my house, and pay for college tuitions. But I knew with the bills and all, it would eventually run out. So I got myself a job at the library back then, and some part time jobs too" She let the blanket that was shielding her, fall off her bare shoulders "The paparazzi was driving me crazy at first, they would follow me everywhere, my 'Scandal' as they called it was everywhere. There were so many speculations and theories about it" A small laugh escaped her lips "They eventually gave up since following me around wasn't giving them any juicy material. Surely, Hinata Hyuga walked out of the supermarket this morning, wouldn't make headlines"

"That's how you became a teacher?"

"Yeah" She said, her eyes lighting up "I went for an interview for this really prestigious private school, and you can't imagine my happiness when they called me to say that I got the job. It felt amazing"

"What about your dating life? Did you leave anyone behind?" He asked offering her his hand as he stood up.

Placing her hand in his, she shook her head smiling "I never had more than a couple of dates with the same guy" She confessed as he pulled her up "I would always end up questioning their intentions, thinking it might be just for my position or to get a favor from my father" Noticing the funny look he was giving her, she rolled her eyes "My self confidence was pretty low at that time" She justified blushing.

Sasuke chuckled at the pink shade on her cheeks "I find that one hard to believe" He teased feeling her discreetly slip her hand out of his grip.

"Let's take a walk there" She suggested pointing her finger at the water.

He compelled and walked her down to the shore "Why didn't you tell me any of that before?"

"Because saying that I'm a runaway heiress of a very notorious family isn't really what I go for when I'm meeting new people" She said shivering as the cold water touched her feet.

"Are you cold?" He asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine" She said before she stopped dead in her tracks "Ano, I've told you so much about me Sasuke, but I don't know anything about you" She accused narrowing her eyes at him.

He chuckled before pocking her forehead "There isn't much to know about me, _**Hime**_ "

"I don't even know what you do for a living" She said blushing as she took a step back.

"You _**are**_ cold" He said sternly, noticing how she ran her hand up and down her arm to warm herself up "I'll be right back" And with that he swiftly dogged her question.

Hinata watched him walked away for a few minutes before turning her focus to the waves crashing on the rocks at the bottom of a high cliff that caught her attention, not too far away. Feeling a little adventurous, she decided to go up that cliff and see what the view is like from there, and just like she thought...It was breath taking. The moon and the stars were perfectly reflected on the water surface and the way the water would gently caress the sand yet brutally crash on the rocks, amazed her. Forgetting about the hight, she took a few steps forward, until she was near the edge. While she was curiously looking down, her head grew heavy and her vision blurry, she felt as if the ground was moving underneath her feet, and she was quickly losing her balance.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around her waist from behind, and a well-toned chest pressed against her back " _ **I've got you**_ " Sasuke's low-tone seductive voice came whispering in her ear.

Her heart skipped a beat at the feel of his hot breath tickling her neck, and she couldn't tell anymore if it was his touch or her recklessness that made her body shake the way it did. Taking a few steps back, she turned around to face him, and to her surprise, he wouldn't let her go. Her hands rested on his chest, and his face was dangerously close to hers "I-I should go h-home" She stuttered her face turning crimson red.

Staring deeply into her eyes, Sasuke came to a conclusion.

He wanted her more than anything.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Thank you for reading until the end!**

 **Please tell me what you think about this chapter, cause I'm kinda not sure if I did okay on this one...I hope you liked it!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **xXBlackBeauty24Xx**


	7. S&S7

**Hello you!**

 **Character's thoughts are in** _italic_

 **I cannot thank you enough for your kind reviews and messages, please keep them flowing cause that's what encourages me to keep writing!**

 **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (DUH)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sasuke was staring at the ceiling, his mind going through last night's events over and over again, hanging on to every word that Hinata said, daydreaming about her broken yet beautiful smile. There were so many things he needed to consider, but it was so hard for him to think straight when the only thing he could focus on is how much he wanted her.

He had never wanted a woman so bad.

Except this time, it was so much more complicated. Hinata seemed very confident about the choices she made, when he looked into her eyes, they held no regret, no longing to the money, notoriety, and power she threw behind her like a crumbled up piece of paper. He could swear that she would never go back.

But what if she did?

Yakuza did not get along with the Hyuga at all; _**he**_ did not get along with the Hyuga at all, not even a tiny bit. So what if one day she woke up and realized she wanted to go back to her family? What if the confidence she was feeling was nothing but the thrill of rebelling after being blindly obedient for so many years? What if that thrill fades away? Will she go back and claim her right as head of the Hyuga? What if she brings them back? He would have to fight her.

Even if Hinata was never going back to the Hyuga, she was obviously aiming for a much simpler lifestyle. He could try to provide that for her, he could give her the mere _ **illusion**_ of a calm stable life. He could keep the dark side of his life away from her, but for how long? Gaara was power-hungry, and his acts of violence towards Yakuza were getting more reckless, public, and provocative. He would have to strike back, so what would happen when she eventually finds out about the nature of his work? Would Gaara try to hurt her to get to him?

His mind was about to blow.

 _Why the fuck am I thinking this through like I'm going to marry her..._ He thought frustrated

"So you seriously did not Google her before going out with her?" Naruto exclaimed unbelievingly at his friend lying on the sofa across the room.

"No" Sasuke confirmed raising a questioning brow.

"Do you know what that makes you?" He asked as he briefly stood from his chair to reach out for the laptop on the desk nearby.

"Normal?" He suggested closing his eyes "I'm already regretting telling you about this"

"Nope, it makes you an idiot my friend" He corrected while typing her name in the search box.

"Knock it off" Sasuke ordered, his hand resting on top of the laptop as he abruptly slammed it shut in his friend's face.

Naruto glared at him "Well you're definitely not gonna win her over, you know that right?" He stated matter-of-factly.

"And why's that?" He snorted arrogantly while crossing his arms.

"Your money is _ **obviously**_ not gonna impress her, so it's all about your personality and I mean... _ **Look at you**_ " He said looking his friend up and down with a grin.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he lounged back down on the sofa "Where's Shino anyway?" He asked his voice getting serious, completely ignoring his friend's insult.

Naruto took a quick look at his watch "Well" He said raising three fingers in the air "He should be here in about three, two, one..." He counted while putting down a finger with every number "Now" And with that he pointed at the door that immediately opened as the young man walked in. "How do you do that man? You're always right on time" Naruto said playfully punching his arm.

"My time is calculated very carefully, any minute late might rise suspicion" He explained the obvious while shaking Sasuke's hand before taking a seat next to him.

"Welcome home man, we-"

"What do you got for me?" Sasuke rudely interrupted the blond, cutting straight to the chase, as he sat up straightening his position.

Naruto pouted "Asshole" He muttered to himself.

"They're going after the weapon shipment we are expecting this week end" He announced as he took off his glasses "There's a snitch in the harbor, I'll get you his name by tomorrow night" He said gently rubbing his eyes "They think we'll be completely off guard"

"So, we'll delay the shipment?" Naruto suggested hopefully, scratching the back of his head, even though he knew that it wasn't the option Sasuke was going for.

Sasuke shook his head "No, we will ambush them" He explained his voice low and confident. His decision clearly final "Shikamaru will evacuate the place, and you will distract the media" He continued looking at his blond friend "Plan a fund raiser for sick children or some shit like that, and tell me Shino..." His gaze shifted back to the man on his right "Is that bastard going to be there?" He asked referring to Gaara. Shino simply nodded "Hn. Then I will be leading the ambush. Anything else?"

Naruto and Shino exchanged a worried look when he mentioned going to the field. This was going to be ugly "No, this is it" Shino stated getting back on his feet "My time is up, good luck" He said before putting back his glasses and storming out of the room.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Naruto questioned hesitantly.

"What? The ambush?" Sasuke asked lying back on the couch again.

"No, I meant you going out there" He explained a worried look on his face.

"I have to teach that traitor a lesson" He snorted, looking up at the ceiling to avoid the intense stare of his blue eyes.

Naruto definitely disapproved his best friend's decision on every level, but he knew he couldn't talk him out of it. He was pretty sure he's been impatiently waiting for an occasion like this for quite some time now, to let out at least a slight amount of the anger he's been bottling up inside.

"What are you gonna do when your girlfriend finds out that you're the reason her family got kicked out of her beloved town?" He asked changing the subject.

He groaned " _ **Technically**_ I didn't kick them out, Itachi did" He said as he started contemplating last night's events "So _**technically**_ , I had absolutely nothing to do with any kind of trouble she might've gone through in her life" He justified trying to convince both his friend and himself.

Technically, he was right.

Seven years ago, he wasn't leading Yakuza, Itachi did. Throughout the years, after already taking over every small business in town, they were going after the big companies and corporations in Konoha. They all surrendered without second thought, except for the Hyuga family. They said they've always been noble and they've never set foot in any dirty or shady business. Hiashi also said that the Hyuga's were proud and free and they would never accept to serve anyone but themselves.

Itachi threatened them repeatedly but the heated discussions he would have with Hiashi every now and then, were pointless. Until one afternoon when Hiashi pushed his luck, telling Itachi that he was all bark and no bite. Tomorrow morning, Hizashi Hyuga was lying dead in his bed.

A fake saddened look on his face, Itachi went to the funeral and clearly warned Hiashi that if he did not leave town in the next two months, his precious daughters would be next. He told him he had poisoned his brother, and that the poison was untraceable, that there was no way he could link his death back to him.

It was a lie.

Hizashi Hyuga's death was natural.

Hizashi's Hyuga's death was also very convenient.

Surely, Itachi was planning on taking some drastic measures but murder was his very last resort. He simply saw an opportunity and he took it. Hiashi bought into his bullshit immediately, and the thought that this young man was able to go through the Hyuga security system and murder his brother in his own bed, terrified him. He was not afraid for himself, but as Itachi had so perfectly phrased it, he was afraid for his 'Precious daughters'.

Sasuke knew all of that. But that was it.

No one else was aware that this whole thing was a scam, and no one was ever going to find out. The thing about this shady business is how his brother used to tell him, publicity and taking opportunities whenever life was kind enough to offer you one.

An amused smile danced on Sasuke's lips when he remembered his brother's wicked games.

Naruto sighed "Sasuke, the girl's already been through a lot of shit in her life already, why don't you just leave her alone?" He asked exasperated.

Naruto dated a lot of women, most men in Yakzua did. The fear of attachment was following them around like their own shadows, the fear to love and get your loved ones hurt. The thing about excessive dating is that eventually you end up recognizing the good girls, the fake good girls and the bad girls. And he could tell, Hinata was a genuine sweetheart.

He did not want to see her hurt.

Sasuke frowned, not liking what he said "How about you mind your own business?" He scoffed sitting up.

"Are you going after her for a good fuck? Is this what this is about? _**Is this why you're so fucking infatuated with her?**_ " Naruto snapped glaring at him.

"Why the fuck do you care?" He snapped back throwing a pillow at his face.

Naruto caught the pillow as he stood up ready to leave the room "She's a good girl Teme, don't hurt her" He said in an uncharacteristically serious tone before walking out.

The girl they were talking about was in her living room, oblivious to everything that was going on around her, she was dressed in white shorts and a light pink tank top, her hair was pulled up in pony tale and her little kitty was peacefully sleeping in her lap, her ears twitching at the crunching sound of the potato chips Hinata was eating while watching a cooking show. Suddenly, she noticed her phone's screen lighting up on the Kitchen counter, before it started vibrating. Wondering who would call her past midnight, she placed her cat aside, and the second her phone was in her hands, she froze there, staring at the screen...

Staring at his name.

Running her thumb across the screen, she picked up "Hello?" She greeted trying to keep the shock from showing in her voice.

"How was your date with the Uchiha?" He asked in a monotone voice, but bitterness was dripping from every single one of his words

Her eyes widened for a second before they narrowed in anger "Don't act like you care" She spat out furiously

 _How dare he?_

"We're on a break" He stated, as if trying to point out something she had forgotten about.

"I don't need to believe that lie anymore...We're over" She said her voice cracking and tears spilling out of her pearly saddened eyes.

There was silence on the other line. He didn't say a word. What could he possibly say? She was right, he knew it all along. He knew it since the moment he told her they were on a break, he knew it was just a way of letting her down easy, giving her time to cope...And now, she knew that too.

But that wasn't the reason he was calling.

"Stay away from Uchiha. He's a bad man" He warned her, his voice completely unaffected by her previous statement.

She felt her body freezing again, Sasuke's words hitting her like a punch across her face...

 _ **He chuckled "Hinata, please...A break is the name of that period of time where couples who've been together for too long, try to get used to being apart while convincing themselves that it isn't over...Until they're comfortable with it, and they don't need to believe that lie anymore"**_

" _ **You should dig a grave for whatever it is that you had, because I can assure you that it is over" He said as he gestured for the waiter to come over.**_

She was very well played by him.

 _I'm a fool..._

"Don't do that" She started quickly before taking a deep breath "Don't come back after months of tearing my heart apart and act like I'm the one who's been doing something wrong" She fisted her hands gathering up her courage "You're no better than the assholes I dated back then...Goodbye"

She hung up.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Thank you for reading until the end!**

 **I really hope you guys liked this chapter, I really had trouble writing it and like...I feel like it is so bad, I don't know x)**

 **But at least you know the secret about Shino now!**

 **I'll keep you guessing on the ex-bf though!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **xXBlackBeauty24Xx**


	8. S&S8

**Hello you!**

 **Your reviews made my day my sweethearts, you guys rock! And you are my inspiration, it's your kind words that give me the motivation to move forward and try to give you my best!**

 **Naruto had entered the ex boyfriend marathon, you guys have a lot of interesting ideas! I really like hearing your theories!**

 **Andreia453 I will be updating that story tomorrow specially for you!**

 **Character's thoughts are in** _italic_

 **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (DUH)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Can we all take a moment to appreciate how fucking stupid this idea is?" Naruto exclaimed at his team mates, referring to Sasuke's decision on confronting Gaara.

It was 10p.m and there were four hours left before the attack. Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba and Sai were all gathered in Sasuke's office, going over the details of their plan. Naruto on the other hand, could not get himself to accept the idea that Sasuke was going to be face to face with Gaara with both of them holding guns in their hands. If Sasuke lost his temper not only would he jeopardize their mission but also their lives. Though he tried to make it sound like he was asking him to stay for the greater good, the truth was that he wanted him to stay for his own sake.

"What idea?" Shikamaru asked looking up from the harbor plans.

"The idea that this fucking Teme is coming with us" He elaborated shooting a deadly glare at Sasuke.

"What?" Shikamaru, Kiba and Sai snapped at the same time.

Naruto's eyes widened "You did not tell them?" He asked unbelievingly "Oh let me do the honors, he's going after Gaara's ass tonight"

Sasuke smirked "Well, actually I'll be aiming for his dick, but his ass would be just fine"

"All those who think that this is a certifiably demented idea, raise your hand" The blond man said putting his hand up in the air. Sai, Shino and Shikamaru did the same; while Kiba's hands remained by his side "Raise your fucking hand" Naruto demanded narrowing his eyes at him.

"I'm new, I didn't think I got a vote" He admitted.

"You don't get a vote, okay?" Sasuke said as he opened the first drawer of his desk "The rest of you are forgetting that this isn't a democracy. It's a benevolent dictatorship" He pulled his gun out of the drawer and started checking the number of bullets "Now get the fuck out...Except for you Shino".

Gathering his papers, Shikamaru silently followed Sai and Kiba who were forcefully dragging Naruto out of the room. The second the door closed, Sasuke walked over to Shino, holding up his phone. The screen clearly showing a text message he got from him this morning.

"Is this a fucking joke?" He asked calmly.

"No" Shino answered honestly, trying his best to keep his composure.

"You fucking idiot" Sasuke spat out as he angrily punched his face "I sent you there because you were supposed to be fucking smart and cautious, and what do you do? _**Knock up his fucking sister**_ " He snapped grabbing his collar "Are you sure it's yours?"

Shino nodded "She would never cheat on me"

He punched him again, keeping a tight grip on his jacket "How fucking cute! What the fuck are you gonna do now, huh? Turn on me like her brother did? Are you gonna backstab me you motherfucker?!"

"You know that I would never do that" Shino said placing his hand on Sasuke's wrist, trying to loosen his hold on his collar as he felt himself being progressively suffocated by his tight grip.

He was in deep shit and he knew it.

This was not supposed to happen, Temari was not supposed to get pregnant and Sasuke was not supposed to be doubting him right now. He was chosen for this particular job for many reasons, while Gaara was working for Sasuke, he was away with Itachi, which meant that Gaara never met him and he hadn't even accidently heard of him before. Sasuke also admired Shino for his calm attitude and lack of words. He wasn't the babbling type that would threaten to expose himself by talking thoughtlessly. Overall, Shino had a comforting vibe that made him sound honorable and trustworthy.

Which he was.

 _ **Towards Sasuke.**_

His relationship with Temari was only a way of backing up his cover. When he first brought up this idea, Sasuke was very skeptical at first, worried that Shino might get caught up in his own trap. _**And he did.**_ He could not deny the fact that he had feelings for Temari; she had a fierce personality and a heart of gold. He loved everything about her, but he knew he couldn't allow himself to love her, because he knew she would eventually come to hate him, just as he came to hate himself. But there wasn't supposed to be a third party caught up in this story. Again, Temari was not supposed to get pregnant.

She didn't tell him straight forward. He walked in on her standing in front of the bathroom mirror trying to find a way of announcing this to him. She kept on taking a deep breath before every sentence she said, tugging at her clothes, pulling at her hair, sighing and running her hands up and down her arm.

' _Shino I'm pregnant'_

' _You're going to be a father'_

' _I'm three weeks pregnant'_

If she hadn't repeated it so many times, he would've thought his ears were playing him tricks. But they weren't. He was going to be a father of a child born out of a relationship based on lies, deceiving, revenge and all sort of repelling feelings that could not be a nurturing home for such an innocent creature. He froze there staring at her for god knows how long; when she turned around and looked him straight in the eye, and told him she was pregnant with his baby. Her eyes were teary; they were also hopeful and pleading. Pleading him not to break her heart with rejection and blame.

And he tried his best not to.

Though he tried to keep his cool, displeasure was written all over his face and body and Temari had a pretty good eyesight. She thought he did not want to be a father, and that he was not ready for such responsibility, she thought maybe now he felt tied up and forced into a commitment with her. But she was wrong. Shino did not mind any of that. Hell, in a different setting, he would be thrilled to be with a woman like her. But right now, he was only using her.

He had nothing to offer her.

He was never going to betray Sasuke which meant he was eventually going to betray her. He had just messed up everything. He was going to be walking a fragile line with Temari while Sasuke's trust would diminish a little bit more every day.

"Are you going to be there tonight?" Sasuke asked finally letting him go.

He shook his head "No, I told him my mother was very sick and I had to visit her tonight...Said I'd be back tomorrow morning"

"Who's the snitch?" He asked trying to keep his focus on the battle he was going to have in a few hours. He did not need to think about this shit right now.

"Hiroyuki Ishida. Naruto and Kiba are going after him right now" He said taking off his jacket "Are you...Are you going to tell them?" He asked hesitantly clutching the fabric.

He snorted, facing him with his back "So they can all start going doubts and suspicion on your ass?"

A sigh of relief escaped his lips "Arigato"

"Don't get me wrong" Sasuke said, grabbing his car keys "If you try anything, I'll put a bullet in your head" He threatened bitterly before leaving the room.

Sasuke was furious.

Why did he ever agree on his stupid idea? Why did he ever let him get involved with that girl? Why did he think that at least one of his men was capable of thinking with anything other than his dick? Doubt slowly started creeping up on him. Itachi was very good with reading people's intentions through their eyes. He told him not to trust Gaara just like he told him to trust Shino. But the circumstances have changed. He couldn't make him ask her to abort her child, he wasn't that cruel. But what the hell was he going to do?

Pulling his car over in Hinata's driveway, he looked out the window to see her standing in her lot, watering some flower pots that were on her porch. Her beautiful ebony hair was loose and she was dressed in a pink chiffon mini skirt with a sleeveless white blouse that was tied up at the front about an inch above the belt of her skirt and a pair of pink flats. She looked so serene and peaceful. It was like she was living in her own world, surrounded by her own atmosphere, and whenever he was around her, she pulled him in. She made him part of that peace and serenity for a little while, she made him forget about everything else and put his mind at ease.

Seeing headlights in her driveway and clearly recognizing his car, Hinata placed her watering can aside and stood on her porch balcony, waiting for him with a greeting smile on her lips, even though she was surprised to see him showing up out of the blue in the middle of the night.

"Watering plants at ten thirty, huh?" He shouted out as he walked out of his car.

She shrugged giggling "What can I say? I had a busy day"

She watched him walk all the way over to her; every single one of his steps was confident and steady. From afar he just seemed thrilled to see her, but when he was standing in front of her and she was staring deep into his eyes, she could see that there was a lot on his mind, and she knew he came to her, seeking comfort.

Her eyes widened when she felt his thumb under her chin, pulling her face up for a small peck on her cheek "Hey" He whispered smirking.

She took a step back, bumping into the water the can she left behind "I...I wasn't expecting you to do that"

"Hn. I wasn't expecting myself to do that either" He confessed placing his hands in his pockets "I guess I needed that..." He mumbled to himself as he leaned on the wall next to her front door.

She heard him and concern was slowly taking over her "Ano Sasuke...Is everything okay?"

He nodded avoiding her eyes "Yeah...Just some trouble at work" He lied through his teeth.

"What do you do?" She asked out of curiosity and worry.

"Kami, Hinata I'm a business man, what would you expect me to be?" He said exasperated closing his eyes and running his hand through his hair. This question brought up the mental struggle he was having last night, and he did not need that right now.

She looked at the floor, an unpleasant feeling rushing through her "Gomen..."

His eyes snapped open at the hint of sadness in her voice "No, I'm the one who's sorry" He said stepping closer to her "I didn't mean to sound like that" His sincerely apologized, his voice soft and soothing.

"Is everything okay, Sasuke?" She asked again frowning.

"Nothing I can't handle" He said pushing few strands of her hair behind her ear "What about you? You sound...Liberated?"

She giggled at his choice of words "I...I officially broke u-up...With him last night" She stammered out

He raised a brow "Broke up with who?"

She played with the knot of her blouse "You know...The guy I was dating...I-I told you we were on a break"

He couldn't hold back his laugh "Hinata, I told you there is no such thing as a break in a relationship" He paused as if realizing something "You never told me about that guy though"

She sat down on the stairs of her porch and he sat down next to her "We met about two years ago, we were just friends for a couple of months before we started dating...We got along so perfectly, I-I thought he was the one..." She drew patterns with her finger on her exposed knee "Maybe it's because I've never had the permission to have sincere feelings for a man before, that it felt so intense to me, but...It was obviously just a big lie" She concluded, forcing a smile.

"How did you meet him?" He asked trying not to focus on her last statement.

"I met him when I first purchased this place...It belonged to his best friend" She answered her hand finally resting on her hip.

He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Taking a look at it he saw Shikamaru's name on the screen and he knew they must be waiting for him to get moving "I have to go" He said as he stood up "It's work" He explained after seeing the questioning look on her face "It was really nice seeing you tonight"

She smiled, giving him a small nod in acknowledgement "I hope whatever is bothering you will work itself out"

He chuckled before playfully taping on her nose "I really doubt that...Good night Hinata" He said before taking few steps forward, ready to leave.

All of the sudden, he stopped abruptly and turned around to face her again, curiosity written all over his face "Hey, Hina" He exclaimed

"Hai?"

"What's his name?"

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Thank you for reading until the end!**

 **I bet all of you are insulting me right now for leaving you on such a cliff hanger LOL I really pushed myself to write this, I've had a lot of things going on but I knew you guys were waiting so I did the best I could!**

 **I hope you liked it, I will try to update ASAP**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **xXBlackBeauty24Xx**


	9. S&S9

**Hello you!**

 **I feel like I've been apologizing for about 100 times but still, I am very sorry...Especially to you Andreia, I have promised you to update but I didn't because some unplanned events came up, and I really couldn't help it...I will try to make it up to all my followers this week end by updating more than one chapter!**

 **Thank you so much for all your reviews, they are awesome and they make my days and give me the inspiration to go on...So please, do review!**

 **Oh also the Guest always asking me to kill myself, you're really starting to grow on me, especially that you always review before everyone else...It's really cute :3**

 **Character's thoughts are in** _italic_

 **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (DUH)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

" _ **This has been Sasuke's city for years now and you might pathetically think that you can do what he does, but no one can...Including you" He paused "If you don't back the fuck off, things are gonna get really ugly for you"**_

 _They fucking did..._

"Will anyone explain to me how the fuck did this happen?" Gaara shouted at the top of his lungs, blood dripping from his arm "We were supposed to have them outnumbered, they were supposed to be caught off guard, so how the fuck did I end up surrounded by his men tonight, huh? I want a fucking explanation! Now!"

Rage and fury were an understatement of the feelings running through his veins at that moment, he really thought he was thinking ahead of Sasuke, he thought he had finally caught him off guard, and he thought there was no way his plan would fail. It wasn't failure that was making his blood boil in his system, it was that demeaning look in Sasuke's eyes when he shot him, it was the way he clearly mouthed "You bitch" at him before pulling the trigger, it was Naruto's words repeatedly playing back in his head

"Gaara, you have to take care of that wound" Kankuro said worriedly. He'll never forget the way his brother froze at the sight of Sasuke and his men coming out of nowhere. If he hadn't pushed him aside, that bullet would be resting in his heart right now.

"You know what I need to take care of? The fucking snitch there is between us" He snapped knocking his desk over "Someone must've told him, there's someone selling me out" He murmured his eyes burning with anger.

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions like that" Shino started in a low calm tone "They're expecting another shipment tomorrow, maybe that's the one Hiroyuki was talking about. Are you sure we didn't just get the date wrong?" It was a lie. The second shipment was just a hundred of empty boxes they made up to secure his cover and back up his little theory.

"Hiroyuki!" Gaara repeated "Get me that bastard"

"He's dead" Temari stated shaking her head "I found him at his brother's apartment. Both dead" she grabbed his wounded arm "Let me take a look at that"

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he finally sat down "Instead of getting new weapons, I lost men and got myself shot and ridiculed...What a victory" He whispered in shame and defeat. Not only did he now doubt his men, but he also doubted himself.

"We'll get back at him" Kankuro said his voice holding both confidence and determination "I promise"

"Do you think there really is a snitch?" Shino asked testing the waters.

"How do you explain the fact that Hiroyuki and his brother are dead?" Gaara retorted looking up from his bleeding injury.

"Maybe Uchiha's men just found out about them and killed them. It doesn't necessarily have to be someone from the inside" Shino said insisting that they were safe from any disloyal traitors such as himself.

"They were also robbed, it could be just a coincidence you know" Kankuro added as he lit up a cigarette.

"You shouldn't spread a rumor like this between our men" Temari said tightening up the bandage she put around his arm "They will all start losing faith in each other"

While Gaara and his siblings discussed the many possibilities of what could've gone wrong, Sasuke didn't even give his men the time to celebrate their victory. Hell, he didn't even give himself the time to savour the shameful look of defeat he drew on Gaara's face. Truth is, he didn't even allow them to rest, because he desperately needed the answer to one question.

"So, who the fuck is he?" He asked curiously while taking a sip of his coffee.

"For Kami's sake Teme, how many times do I have to repeat this? There is no fucking record for Kei Matsui. There isn't even a fucking birth certificate" Naruto whined pulling at his hair in frustration.

They came back to the Yakuza mansion at 5a.m. Sasuke gave most of his men permission to leave, except for Naruto, Kiba & Shikamaru, who only had thirteen minutes to freshen up then meet him in his office. They've been pointlessly searching for Hinata's ex's identity for the last two hours but they couldn't find the smallest bit of information about him. He called people in the early hours of the morning and made them go to work, just so they could dig through Konoha's records in hopes to find something about him, but he was untraceable. The man was a ghost.

"Kei doesn't exist" Shikamaru said tiredly "He gave her a fake name"

"Why would he do that?" He questioned frowning as he placed his mug on the table.

"Maybe he was just looking for a good fuck and gave her a fake name so she wouldn't harass him later" Kiba suggested his eyes wide open, the adrenaline rush he felt earlier still keeping him very much awake.

"People don't stay in long committed relationships for a good fuck" Naruto stated yawning.

"Maybe she was an excellent fuck" Kiba insisted on his theory before feeling a smack in the back of his head.

"Don't talk about her like that" Sasuke scowled glaring at his friend.

"Chee...Maybe he's a criminal" Kiba said massaging his head.

Shikamaru nodded "That would be very accurate"

"There is a thousand reasons why someone would give a girl a fake name, why do you even care? They broke up, get the girl and let us get some fucking sleep" Naruto snapped his head resting against the wooden surface of the coffee table.

Sasuke kept silent for a minute, a thoughtful look on his face as he fathomed the possibilities "I need you to find out who lived in her house before she did" He said as realisation hit him "She said she bought it from his best friend, that should help us find something out"

"Help YOU" Naruto corrected, stressing out the last word "It should help YOU find something, US as a unit, do NOT give a fuck"

"For someone who's dead tired, you're extremely loud" Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"Why don't you just ask her what he looked like? It would be easier to find him if we had a physical description" Kiba said crouching on the desk, exhaustion finally taking over him.

"I can't ask her what her ex boyfriend looked like, that would be creepy"

"But secretly forcing every Mafiosi in Konoha to run a search to find out who he is, based on a fake name he's given her, is perfectly normal" Kiba pointed out as he closed his eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

"I don't like you very much, newbie" Sasuke spat out, narrowing his eyes at him "I have to go anyways" He said glancing at the clock "I have to meet her in a couple of hours...I expect some results by tonight" He said in a more serious tone, before leaving the room.

"Is he always like this?" Kiba asked startled by the sound of the slamming door.

"No, he isn't always as nice and lovely. Usually we have about an hour to get shit done" Naruto said ready to leave. As he stood up to get his phone and keys, he noticed an extra wallet on the desk "Guess Teme forgot his wallet"

"Nope" Kiba said reaching out for the wallet "I got it from that snitch we shot last night"

"You stole his wallet?" Naruto exclaimed outrageously "We are A-class criminals, we don't steal wallets"

Kiba rolled his eyes "I figured since we already murdered the guy, we might as well just rob his ass" He retorted as he opened it, searching through its contents "He's got a picture of his girl here, she's hot" He complimented as pulled it out of the wallet "Look"

Naruto froze the second he laid his eyes on the picture "That's the girl Sasuke's been seeing" He said pointing his finger at her face "That's Hinata".

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Thank you for reading until the end!**

 **The Guest who guessed that I wouldn't reveal Hinata's ex's name on this chapter either, you were correct xD...I am evil indeed!**

 **This chapter isn't very long, but I decided to post it before finishing the whole thing so I could give you guys something to chew on for the moment!**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **xXBlackBeauty24Xx**


	10. S&S10

**Hello you!**

 **Those who've been following my other fic should know by now that I haven't been updating because I'm back to college, I've been really busy...But I am obviously back now !**

 **I would like to thank all of you for your adorable comments, they give me the motivation to go on! So please...Keep them coming!**

 **Character's thoughts are in** _italic_

 **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (DUH)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Oi Teme! Hey Teme! Wake up!" Naruto shouted while he repeatedly slammed his fist against Sasuke's bedroom door.

"If you don't go away, I'll fucking shoot you" Sasuke's sleepy voice echoed through the door.

"I have to talk you, you bastard! This is important!"

"Come in, it's open" He said finally giving in.

"Why the fuck did you keep me knocking if the door was open the whole time?" Naruto asked angrily as he walked into the room.

"I was hoping you might leave" He confessed glaring at his best friend for a second before tiredly dropping the back of his head on the pillow.

"Look what we found out" Naruto placed the wallet on the nightstand "The snitch had it"

"Can't you discuss this with someone else?" He asked staring at the ceiling "I've barely slept half an hour"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Naruto snapped as he pulled the covers off him and tossed them on the floor "Do you even realize what the fuck is going on?"

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Sasuke snapped back as he stood up.

Picking up the wallet, Naruto held it open in front of his friend's eyes and watched them widen in surprise "So either Hinata's been dating a fucking bum in the harbor, or Gaara's been having his men follow her around" He paused for a second to give his words time to sink in to Sasuke's mind "Which one do you think is more accurate?"

"That bastard..." Sasuke whispered as he sat back down.

"Do you know what this is Teme?" He took the picture out and placed it by his side _**"It's your fucking cue to leave that girl alone"**_

Sasuke kept silent for a moment, as his mind was processing a thousand thought and hundreds of possibilities. He knew this would eventually happen, but he didn't think Gaara would pick interest in Hinata in such an early stage of their relationship. Hell, they weren't officially dating yet. After the blow he took the night before, Gaara will definitely try to get back at him soon. He couldn't let her get hurt. He could barely handle seeing her cry.

She wouldn't get hurt, he would never allow it.

But he was not going to back off the way Naruto suggested, he would never allow Sabaku to run his town, let alone his personal life. He wanted her and he was going to get her. Hinata was going to be his, and no one was going to change his mind or stand in his way.

 _My town, my rules..._

"I'm going to have breakfast with her in about an hour" Sasuke said as he stood up "Pick some of our best men and send them over to her place by eleven" He picked her picture up and placed it in his drawer "Split them in four surveillance teams, two of them will take turns watching her, while the others will be in charge of the house. The team watching over Hinata will be automatically dismissed if she is with me"

"Are you seriously going to endanger her life for your own personal desires?" Naruto snapped furiously "You selfish bastard. He could kill her!"

"Nothing will happen to her" Sasuke said forcefully grabbing his shoulder "And I will not back off Hinata, so you might as well start getting comfortable with that idea" A threatening look lingered in his eyes as he stared in to his deep blue ones "Now get out" And with that, he let him go.

Naruto stormed out of his bedroom cursing under his breath and Sasuke immediately hopped under the shower, unfortunately the cold water running down his skin was not helping calm his fury. He didn't even know what angered him most, Gaara's new found interest in Hinata, or Naruto consistently asking him to stay away from her. Though he tried to deny it, the way his best friend persisted on this one particular request, made him somehow doubt himself.

Once he arrived at her house, he spent about fifteen minutes just scanning the place around and looking for anything suspicious. Confident enough that there was nothing unusual about it, he finally hit the button of her doorbell, and it didn't take long for her to come out. She looked radiant in a knee-length black skirt with matching stilettos and a white frill blouse. Her hair was elegantly braided to her side, and her light nude make up was the finishing touch to her look.

"Good morning beautiful" Sasuke greeted with a smile.

She warmly smiled back at him "Good morning handsome"

"You look gorgeous as usual" He paused taking a second look at her outfit "Formal, but gorgeous"

She placed her hand on her mouth giggling softly "I have to go to work right after breakfast"

He nodded in understanding "I think I might be interested in going back to kindergarten"

"I wonder why" She retorted carefully locking her front door.

"My kindergarten teacher was a witch" He explained as he walked down the stairs of her porch.

"A witch?" She repeated following him down the stairs.

"Well I wasn't familiar with the term 'Bitch' at the time" He said placing his hands in his pockets.

She punched his shoulder playfully "No cursing allowed mister"

He caught her wrist and pulled her into him until his face was only inches away from hers _**"Am I gonna get into detention?"**_ He teased smirking.

"Y-you just might" She stammered trying to keep her composure.

He chuckled as he let her go "I don't think I would mind" He took his car keys out of his pocket "So where are we going?"

"You won't be needing those" She said shaking her head "We are going to _**walk**_ to a _**small**_ coffee shop down the street, _**nothing fancy**_ "

"Walking? Hm" He faked a thoughtful look "I'm not sure I know how that works"

"I'm just afraid that our peasant's ordinary coffee might sicken you my lord" She said placing her hand on her chest.

"You shall never use that word in my presence... _ **Hime**_ " He said gently holding her chin.

She blushed instantly "Which one?"

" _ **Afraid"**_ He repeated as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead "Now take me to your peasant's coffee shop, I'm starving"

She rolled her eyes, the dark pink of shade still tainting her cheeks "You can't be nice for three consecutive minutes now, can you?"

"I wouldn't want you to fall in love with me too quickly now, would I?" He teased a smug look on his face.

"Too much confidence might blind you from the truth... _ **Uchiha-Sama**_ "

"Uchiha-sama? Hn, I like it" He paused tossing his hands back in his pockets "But I would picture you in a different outfit when you would say it"

Feeling heat rising up to her face, Hinata punched him again only this time she aimed for his chest "I'm going to be late" She mumbled to herself before walking straight ahead.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at her cute little embarrassed facial expression, before following her down the street. The coffee shop wasn't too far away, it had a French atmosphere all around it, from the pastel colors to the vintage furniture, and from the way the waitresses were greeting Hinata, he could easily tell that she was a regular customer there. Their orders were taken quickly and it wasn't long before their food was served, and he had to admit "This is delicious" He said placing his fork down, before taking a sip of his black coffee.

Noticing the way Hinata stared at him, he raised a questioning brow "Do I have something on my face?"

She blinked before shaking her head "I'm sorry, but this is your second mug of black bitter tasteless coffee, and we've barely been here for twenty minutes"

"I got about an hour of sleep last night and I have a long day ahead of me" He explained taking a second sip of his drink.

She tilted her head curiously "May I ask what were you doing all night long?"

He rubbed his temple remembering last night's events "Work" He simply answered.

"Don't you have a thousand servants waiting to do everything for you?" She teased taking a bite of her lemon pie.

"You are having dessert for breakfast, you are the last person on earth qualified to make comments about other people's eating habits" He stated before gently pulling the plate from her side to his.

"Hey! Give it back!" She protested a small pout appearing on her lips.

" _ **I wanna be with you"**_ He said bluntly.

Hinata gasped at his sudden confession, and the mood quickly shifted from playful to dead serious "I...I can't" She said as she started chewing on her lower lip.

"Why not?" He asked calmly.

"I have...A bad vibe about you..." She said a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

Sasuke waited for the rest of her statement, before realizing that this poorly formulated sentence was all she had to offer him as an excuse "Did you have a bad vibe about your ex?" He asked raising a brow.

She nodded immediately "I did, and I didn't listen to it, and look where it got me" She said holding her index finger in the air as if trying to make a point.

An amused smile came dancing on his lips "It got you to meeting me, and I think that's great"

She couldn't help but giggle "I want certain things in a relationship that I don't think you can offer me Sasuke"

" _ **I can give you anything"**_ He said holding her hand in his, staring deeply into her lilac eyes.

She shifted uncomfortably at his bold move "Things that don't cost money Sasuke..."

Noticing that their little interactions were getting the attention of the rest of the customers, he decided to leave "Come on" He said as he stood up "You're gonna be late"

"I think I need to go back home first" She said standing up as well "I left my phone there"

"You'll get your phone and I'll drive you to work, okay?" She nodded and they left the coffee shop.

Soon enough, she regretted agreeing to his little offer because you could cut the cold atmosphere between them with a knife. She didn't know what to say and neither did he. She knew she must've at least bruised his man pride a little and she didn't want to say anything that might make it worse, while he was contemplating the possibility of getting rejected for the second time.

They were silently walking before he suddenly stood still "What do you want?"

"Sasuke..."

"What do you want?" He repeated, this time standing right in front of her.

She took a deep breath before speaking "I want faithfulness"

"I can do that" He said confidently.

"I want honestly"

His breath hitched and his hand slowly curled into a fist "I can do that too" He said frowning, unsure if it was her or himself that he was lying to.

"I want...Love" She said hesitantly her lower lip trembling.

He gently cupped her cheek "I can definitely do that"

"Sasuke, I...I barely know you" She murmured resting her hand on his chest, her eyes desperately avoiding his, his warm breath tickling her face.

"You will know everything when the time is right...Hime" He assured her, his face growing dangerously close to hers.

" _ **I know I'm going to regret this"**_ She whispered feeling him press his forehead against hers.

" _ **I know that I won't"**_ He said before gently capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

Closing her eyes, she tightly held on to the fabric of his shirt, heat was radiating for her face, her heart was racing and she didn't know if her feet would carry her if she let go. She could feel him smile in triumph against her lips as he slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer, and she couldn't help but give him a light punch on the chest. Breaking the kiss, a small laugh escaped his lips as he stared into her pearly eyes, gently stroking her cheek.

"I...I'm running out of time" She managed to stutter out.

Placing one more kiss on her forehead, he finally let her go before taking few steps ahead, giving her space to breathe and calm her senses, before catching up with him. The rest of their walk was uneventful except for her occasional tripping over nothing, which he found to be both cute and amusing, while she cursed herself for being so clumsy.

Once they reached her driveway, in a fraction of a second, Hinata couldn't understand what was happening.

Sasuke held her wrist and forcefully pulled her into his chest, repeatedly saying _**"Don't look"**_ while all she could catch was mere glimpse of her bloody cat, hanging in her porch.

"Oh my god" She said gasping, placing her hand on her mouth to keep herself from screaming.

Placing his keys in her hand, Sasuke was intensely staring in her eyes, trying to get her attention and distract her from the terrifying sight behind him "Get inside the car, lock the doors and stay there, do you understand? _**Do not look back**_ "

Hinata did as told, taking slow heavy steps towards the car. Tears were building up in her eyes, as her mind was progressively making sense out of the images she caught seconds earlier. A large rope was tightly wrapped around her cat's bloody neck, and it was hung right in the middle of her porch's balcony, she could swear it was cut open but maybe it was just blood dripping from the wound around its neck. Pushing the 'Lock' button inside the car, her tears were streaming down her cheeks, and her body was shaking uncontrollably.

Staring at the horrific sight in front of him, Sasuke knew exactly who was responsible for it. Picking up his phone, he immediately dialed Naruto's number.

"Where the fuck are the men I told you about?" He asked trying to keep his composure.

"You said eleven Teme, it's barely ten" He yawned "Why did something happen?"

"That bastard cut her pet open and hung it on her porch"

"What? That doesn't make sense" He snapped in disbelief "Do you want me to come down there?" He offered concern obvious in his voice.

"No, just get me some police officers. Ask them to tell her that it was some sick teenagers, and that they'll catch them soon or some shit like that" He ordered running a frustrated hand through his hair "Wait, how come it doesn't make sense to you?"

"Shikamaru's got some news about the previous owner"

"Yeah, who is it?" He asked curiously.

"The previous owner is Rock Lee" He paused taking a deep breath "Guess who's Rock Lee's childhood best friend?"

Sasuke hung up.

He placed his phone back in his pocket and walked over to the terrified Hinata sitting in his car. Knocking on the window, she was startled by the sudden tap. And the second she opened the door, he had one question to ask her, a question that seemed completely irrelevant to her.

"What did he tell you he did for a living?"

She furrowed her brows in confusion "Nani?"

"Your ex, what did he tell you he did for a living?" He repeated impatiently, urging her for an answer.

" _ **Ano, he was a businessman"**_ She said innocently _**"Just like you"**_

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Thank you for reading until the end!**

 **OMG I finished this chapter! I had absolutely NO idea what I was doing until I finished it LOL last time all of you thought the snitch was Hinata's boyfriend but no, he was just a man working for Gaara keeping an eye on her, that's why he had the picture.**

 **Also the boyfriend is Lee's bestfriend not Lee...Just in case! (Also they're not best friends in the Anime so think harder)**

 **But this time I think it's pretty clear who the boyfriend is, no? Tell me your answers please! So I can tell if you guys got the idea!**

 **Also please tell me what you thought about this chapter! As always you guys are my inspiration and your reviews help me make better/faster updates!**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **xXBlackBeauty24Xx**


	11. S&S11

**Hello you!**

 **As always, I would like to start this by thanking you all for your reviews, favs and follows! I hope you know that I read each and everyone of your names & I even check your profiles when I have time! You guys are my inspiration!**

 **This is the chapter the ex's identity will be revealed! Yey! It's in the second sentence of the chapter xD…Many of you guessed right and you should be proud of yourselves :3**

 **Character's thoughts are in** _italic_

 **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (DUH)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Yeah, I'm still following" Kiba said as he listened attentively to his blond mentor.

"Which means, Kei is _ **Gaara**_ " Naruto carefully explained in an irritated tone.

He rubbed his chin raising a questioning brow "And now you lost me again"

"Can I shoot him?" Sai asked addressing Shikamaru who shook his head "I can't believe Shino described you as bright and efficient"

"What? What did I do?" Kiba exclaimed pouting "You've only explained this to me like what…Three times?"

" _ **Five**_ you troublesome retard" Shikamaru corrected rolling his eyes.

He shrugged "I'm sorry, I just don't understand how someone could be in love with a girl then slaughter her pet and hang it on her porch…It doesn't make any sense"

"He's trying to get to Sasuke and push him away from her at the same time" Sai explained in turn, trying to break it down to him as simply as possible.

Kiba shook his head in disapproval "I don't think he would go as far as hurting the girl he loves just to get to Sasuke"

"Gaara is certain that we don't know that he's been with her…Since he's given her a fake name and all" Shikamaru stated before pushing himself off the couch and yawning "I'm headed to bed…Good night everyone" He said waving his hand in the air as he left.

"He gave her a fake name so Sasuke wouldn't know she dated him?" Kiba asked narrowing his eyes.

"The chances of Gaara considering the mere possibility of him & Sasuke dating the same girl are one in a million you dumb fuck" Naruto snapped, his hand slapping his own forehead "He gave her a fake name to make sure she would never find out that he's a Mafiosi, even if his name did get mentioned on the news or anything like that"

Just when he thought he finally got a clear vision of the situation, another question popped into his head "But why didn't Sasuke do the same?"

"Sasuke's record is as clean as a virgin, you can't link him to any kind of criminal activity, not even on the internet" Naruto said putting on his jacket.

"You can find articles about him being the youngest most successful business man, breaking news about his charity events, paparazzi shots of his classy dates…But he doesn't even have a speeding ticket to his name" Sai said his voice full of praise and admiration.

A couple of feet away, Sasuke was standing by the frameless glass wall staring at the city street lights with his hands tossed in his pockets, and though his face wore a collected expression, the look in his eyes held many clouded emotions. His friends have been talking for almost two hours now, but he couldn't hear a thing, it was like he was completely absorbed in another dimension. Since the second he found out about Gaara, he couldn't snap out of his own thoughts, that is until something Sai said caught his attention.

 _Business man…_

He snorted as he repeated the words over and over in his mind. Isn't it funny that he and Gaara went for the same cover? Isn't it funny that they were both after the same woman? Maybe they're more alike than he thought.

 _No._

 _I'm nothing like him._

He frowned irritated by his own thoughts.

What was _ **really**_ funny was Gaara still thinking he was a step ahead of him. Did he seriously think he wouldn't find out? Did he seriously think he could play him? He had to admit though; the cat move was very smooth. If Hinata hadn't told him that one little detail about purchasing her home from his best friend, he would've never even considered him being involved with her in any way.

Slaughtering her pet in that manner was a very bold move and he wasn't sure what was it that Gaara was trying _**so hard**_ to accomplish. Was he trying to threaten him business wise or did he really care for her to the point where he was solely trying to protect her by pushing him away?

Did he leave her because he loved her or because he got tired of her?

 _Fuck._

 _No man could ever get tired of a woman like that…_

He always thought of Gaara as a very selfish man, especially after his treason. Could it be that he was selfless when it came to love? He didn't value friendship; he would almost say _**brotherhood**_ , so how could he possibly value romantic feelings? But then again when you look at Hinata…

He could slowly feel his blood starting to boil.

Did he ever touch her?

 _Of course he did._

They dated for months; they must've at least kissed or hell, made out. But did they sleep together? She told him she thought he was "The One" so she must've slept with him somewhere along the way. The thought of Gaara laying a finger on her felt like it might set his brain on fire any moment now, he needed to stop thinking about that, he needed to keep himself under control.

 _Think positive._

 _At least now I know for sure that he will never hurt her._

He smirked. Gaara was desperately trying to scare him off her, completely unaware that he just put his mind at ease.

"If you think a little bit harder, some veins might just pop out your forehead"

He turned around to see Naruto standing next to him; they were now alone in the empty room "What do you want?" He asked bitterly anticipating his friend's lectures, and to his surprise, he only said one simple phrase before silently existing the room _**"He had the decency to walk out. You should do the same".**_

After standing still for an extra thirty minutes, Sasuke finally made his way back to his room, hoping to get some sleep, but his heart, mind and conscious had a different plan for him. He kept on spinning and twirling around his own sheets for hours, he couldn't hold still in one spot for more than five minutes, and he couldn't get his mind off Hinata.

Hinata and the fucking redhead.

What if he doesn't back off her and things work out fine? Would Gaara ruin it for him? Would he confess everything to her as a last resort in an attempt to both hurt him and keep him away from her? What if he takes a step ahead and tell her before he does? Maybe she would somehow take it well.

 _Who am I kidding…_

 _Wait, what?_

"Hurt"? Was he exaggerating now or did her really care to the point where it would pain him if she ever decided to walk out of his life? Why was it all of the sudden so difficult to do something as fucking simple as dating someone? The answer to all of his concerns was very simple.

Again, the fucking redhead.

Reaching out for his phone, he quickly checked the time.

08:26 a.m

It wouldn't be too weird if he called her so early in the morning, right?

 _Fuck it._

He closed his eyes and ran a frustrated hand through his dark hair as he waited for her to pick up "Hello?"

His eyes snapped open "Hey" He coughed adjusting his rusty morning voice.

"Sleepy head" She commented an amused smile dancing on her lips.

"You can tell, huh?" He noted amused as well. Suddenly there was a moment of silence "I can't see you nodding your head by the way, so using that incredibly sexy voice of yours would be highly recommended"

She gasped "I'm sorry, I mean yes…I-I can tell" She stammered out while blushing furiously.

"Hina! Is that your boyfriend?" He heard a girly childish voice questioning her.

He gently rubbed his eyes "Are you at work?" He asked assuming it was one of her students.

"Hum no, I'm at the bank right now…I have to make a deposit" She explained playing with a loose strand of her hair.

"Hn. So who's the child?"

"Oh, she's my coworker's daughter…She left her card at a coffee shop across the street and we're just waiting for her to come back, right Miyuki?" She said smiling softly at the little girl holding on to her dress.

"Is he your boyfriend Hina? Is he handsome?" The girl curiously insisted on her question.

She nervously chewed on her lower lip "W-what do you think I should tell her?" Her question going way deeper than what it seemed.

He smirked "I think you should tell her I'm extremely hot"

Hinata giggled knowing that the statement that lied under the somehow superficial answer was exactly what she was looking for "Yes he is Miyuki" She paused and decided to tease him a little "And he is very _**pretty**_ "

He raised a brow "Did you just call me pretty?"

"Yeah, I think it suits you. I mean-"

Hinata's voice was suddenly interrupted by the chilling voices of men shouting in the background, soon followed by some female screams, a shot was fired and then it all went quiet. Sasuke could clearly hear Hinata holding back her breath and Miyuki's cheerful voice was reduced to terrified whimpers.

"Hinata?"

"You! Drop your fucking phone! Now!"

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Thank you for reading until the end!**

 **I have no idea what I've been doing with this chapter…Like seriously xD**

 **Hum…I wanted to make it longer but there's nothing that I could think of that could fit well if I incorporate it in this chapter so…I just decided to keep it as it is!**

 **I will be starting some new fics soon! So if you guys have any pairings, plots or anything you would like me to write about, let me know!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **xXBlackBeauty24Xx**


	12. S&S12

**Hello you!**

 **Thank you for your reviews, favs & Follows! I was very happy to see that you've liked the last chapter; I was a little unconfident with it! **

**Welcome to the new story followers & big hugs and kisses to those who've been following my story since the early chapters! I love you guys!**

 **Hime23 I think you're from Portugal…Well, Google translate says so LOL I just would like you to know that I appreciate your reviews and that it means a lot to me…I always translate them and you're a real sweetheart!**

 **Saki-Hime Hinata's definitely gone through a lot of trouble since she started dating Sasuke, but that's the price to pay when you're dating a Mafia boss, right? :3**

 **Sediamh1 Yes! Gaara did indeed set the bank robbery!**

 **Andreia453 I'm happy to tell you that this chapter will start exactly as you've imagined xD And I will not abandon my two fics if I start new ones, I promise! And I will be starting a HinaSasu fic soon as well ^^**

 **The Guest asking for NejiHina, HinaIta…I'm a huge fan of NejiHina so I might be able to do something about that, but ItaHina…I like the pairing, but I've never really thought about writing a fic about it…Maybe I could come up with some ideas! Thank you for your suggestion!**

 **Oh also for those who might not know what an SUV is…It's pretty much a big car that's all xD**

 **Character's thoughts are in** _italic_

 **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (DUH)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A very much bored Kakashi Hatake watched Sasuke Uchiha walk out of his black Lamborghini as three large black SUV's parked right behind him. He was certain that the young Uchiha was the author of this assault, but from the enraged yet terribly worried look on his face, he could tell that he was as much of a victim as anyone else inside that bank.

"Are you here for your money?" Kakashi asked casually while lighting up a cigarette.

"I'm here for my woman" Sasuke corrected as he tried to step inside the command post police truck only to have the grey haired man block his way.

"Is that a code name for stolen money?" He mocked blowing smoke in the air.

"It's a code name for get the fuck out of my way" Sasuke ordered his eyes dangerously threatening.

"Look, I've gotta admit I thought you had something to do with this, but from the look on your face..." He paused and studied him for a second "I don't know if it's your money you're here for or if your woman really is in danger...But we could co-operate on this. My men and I, we could help" Kakashi suggested, realising that not only would it be a whole lot easier to end this if they worked together, but also he would be able to closely monitor each and every single one of Sasuke's move, therefore preventing massive chaos.

"Your men are my bitches" He snickered "And they are far more faithful to me than they'll ever be to you".

"That's probably true" He admitted blowing another smoke ring "I'm sure you are very experienced with bank robberies on the other end of the line" He said matter-of-factly as if stating the obvious "In other words, how many times were you trying to free a hostage?" Sasuke frowned but didn't say a word and Kakashi knew he caught his attention "I've been on many hostage situations before, they came out unharmed...Every single time"

Sasuke stepped inside the truck as Kakashi moved aside, not feeling the need to introduce himself, he immediately started asking questions "What do you know so far?"

"Not much" A dark haired woman said shaking her head "We tried hacking the system to get a better look inside through the security cameras but they've all been disabled. We were able to identify the hostages through the security cameras of some shops and restaurants from across the street. There's a total of twenty five people in there...Employees included" She quickly briefed him of the situation before running her fingers on the keyboard of her laptop displaying a list of the hostages names alongside their pictures and Sasuke intuitively ran his thumb on the cold screen when Hinata's face came up.

"So that's your girl" Kakashi noticed from behind.

 _A Hyuga. How interesting..._

He brought his hand back to his side "How did they get inside?" Sasuke asked ignoring his last statement.

"The roof" Kakashi answered and Sasuke raised brow "They came in a helicopter" He explained before glancing over at his assistant "Anko"

She nodded before reaching out for the construction plans of the building "We tired getting through every possible entrance, but they had them all covered. Their leader threatened to blow half of the hostage's brains out if we tried to get anywhere near the bank"

"You talked to him?"

"Hai. A very quick phone call" She replied with a small shrug.

"Did you record it?" He asked hastily.

She nodded before reaching back to her laptop to play the record, and the second he heard the man's voice there was one thing he was certain of.

 _It's not Gaara._

But other than that, the record didn't hold any useful information "Is this everything you've got?" He questioned glancing back at Kakashi.

He crushed his half-burned cigarette under his foot "For now, yes" He said in a defeated tone.

Turning his back to him, Sasuke started making his way back to one of the Black SUV's where Shikamaru, Naruto and Kiba waited for him. He almost immediately heard Kakashi yelling at him from the police truck "Hey! I told you everything I know, you should at least give me something!" Not even bothering to stop walking or turn around, Sasuke raised his middle finger up in the air before entering the car.

"Naruto, get me Shino on the phone. Now" He demanded trying his best to keep the smallest bit of composure in front of his men "Shikamaru, you have five minutes to get me a visual"

"Don't you think they would've ruined the security cameras by now?" Kiba asked frowning at the uncharacteristic loss of emotional control in Sasuke "Even amateurs would've thought about that".

Shikamaru shook his head "We have our own cameras".

"What?" Kiba exclaimed surprised by his answer.

Seeing how Shikamaru was ignoring him as he was now completely focused on his laptop, he turned his questioning looks back to Naruto "We've set up our own security systems in every bank in Konoha. In case of scenarios like this one" He explained, his phone glued to his ear and the minute Shino picked up, he passed the phone over to Sasuke.

"What the fuck is going on?" He asked furiously. It wasn't just the fact that Hinata was inside that bank with Gaara's armed men that angered the hell out of him, it was also the fact that Shino hadn't warned him about it, and doubting his men's loyalty was the last thing he needed at the moment.

"We didn't find out about the operation until this morning, I've been in the same room with him ever since" Shino spoke in a low cautious tone "He's been suspicious as fuck since the harbor incident"

"What is he after?" Sasuke asked his doubt slowly fading away "Is he going after someone?"

"He wants the money deposit you made last week" Shino replied.

"Did he say anything about a girl?" Sasuke insisted unconvinced that this was just a coincidence.

"What? No" Shino exclaimed in confusion "Some men paid him a shit load of money for the weapon shipment he was supposed to take from us"

"So now he owes them a shit load of money" Naruto concluded.

"For how long have I been on speaker?" Shino questioned his voice shifting to a higher tone.

"A minute" Sasuke replied "Is Gaara having financial difficulties?"

"No, not at all" Shino refuted his suggestion "He just wants to pay them back from your pocket so he gets to keep their money. It would be like he got-"

"Got the shipment, without getting the shipment" Sasuke interrupted finishing the sentence. The bastard was fierce. And then in a split second, realization hit him _**"He doesn't know Hinata is in there"**_ He said addressing Naruto.

"I'm not sure that's a good thing" Naruto stated obviously concerned.

"He has to know. He would order his men to keep away from her" Sasuke said rubbing his temple.

"Or bring her home with the money" Naruto said worriedly.

"I'd rather have her kidnapped than shot" Sasuke said his hand moving down to his neck "I want every single street leading to the Sabaku mansion covered, the main streets, the short cuts...I don't give a fuck. I want three helicopters ready to go on my cue. And Kiba" He said pointing his index finger at him "I need you to get the media to cover this, tell them the disowned heiress of the Hyuga clan is held hostage inside the bank".

 _That bastard must be watching the news._

"Hai" Kiba nodded and just when he was about to get out of the car, Naruto pulled him back in.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" He exclaimed in disbelief "Her whole family will be here in a blink of an eye. Do you think they won't recognize the blinding resemblance between you and Itachi?"

Sasuke's eyes widened before he held his face in his hands.

 _How could I have not thought about that...?_

"Kiba, we'll go with plan B. Go" Naruto ordered as he let him go.

He nodded, opened the door then closed it again "Hum...What is plan B? Hehe" He asked scratching the back of his head.

"Have I taught you nothing?" Naruto growled waving his hand in the air dramatically "Keep the media away from here, we don't need to handle their shit right now"

"I'm on it" Kiba said finally leaving the vehicle.

"Does anybody realize that I'm still on the phone?" Shino questioned irritated.

Sasuke's head immediately snapped up "Shino, I'm gonna send you a vocal record of the man in charge in there, I need you to try and find out who it is"

"No need" Shino said confidently "It's Baki"

"What?!" Sasuke and Naruto exclaimed at the same time "I thought that bastard retired age ago" Added Naruto.

"Gaara asked him for his temporary assistance" He continued "He doesn't trust anyone except Baki and his siblings"

"Shino" Sasuke said firmly "I need you to do exactly what I'm telling you"

Shino listened carefully as Sasuke instructed him his very simple yet risky plan. He was going to lie his ass off and hopefully get away with it. When they had finally agreed on everything, he quickly hung up and went back to Gaara's conference room. The second he walked in, he could feel every single pair of eyes glued on him, and though cold sweat was running waterfalls down his back, his face remained stoic.

"Took you long enough" Gaara commented dryly.

He shook his head "I think I might have food poisoning or some shit like that" He said mentally making a note of going to the bathroom at least twice in the next sixteen minutes to erase any suspicion.

"Really? Maybe you should see a doctor" Temari said worriedly.

He flashed her a smile before turning his attention back to Gaara "Hey, there was something on TV when I left the bathroom" He started, keeping his voice steady "Apparently there is a Hyuga among the hostages" He paused as he watched his blue eyes widen "An heiress...Or disowned heiress, I'm not sure. Don't you think we could use that in our favor and ask for a ransom?" He continued "I mean the Hyuga's are pretty rich" He said casually as he sat down next to his blond lover.

The second the words had left Shino's mouth, Gaara had already dialed Baki's number "I need you to look for a girl with Lilac eyes" He commanded.

"Hello to you too" Baki said sarcastically.

" _ **Look for the girl**_ " He repeated urgently.

"Alright, alright" Baki said scanning the room as he spoke until his eyes landed on her "Yep" He confirmed not wanting to sound too obvious.

"Tell everyone to stay the hell away from her" He ordered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if she picks up one of your guns and shoots you in the fucking dick, you politely say thank you and fuck off. Was that clear enough?"

"Got you" He raised a questioning brow but agreed nonetheless.

"Now I need you to call Uchiha and tell him we've got his girl and if he wants to see her walk out of that building on her feet then he'd better stay the fuck away as well"

He nodded "I'm on it"

"I'll be down there in few minutes" He announced before placing his phone back in his jacket.

"Did I hear you correctly?" Temari asked as she stood up but he ignored her "I'm talking to you! Are you insane? Do you realize what will happen to you if the police gets in there? Or worse, Uchiha's men! Your arm hasn't even fully recovered yet!" She snapped trying to knock some sense back into her little brother.

"No one is gonna come near the bank until we leave Temari" He said exasperated "We've got a winning card" He assured before storming out of the room.

Baki stood motionless right in front of Hinata and stared at her for what felt like forever "Could you please look away? You're scaring her" Hinata said referring to her co-worker's daughter, but the tall masked man didn't move an inch.

The girl by her side was shaking, tears of fear streaming down her face as she held on tight to her waist. Though Hinata was as terrified as the little child, she was more worried about her than herself. She wanted to reach out for her purse, but she knew she could end up with a bullet in her skull if she made any brisk movement. She knocked it off the bench with her elbow making it look like it was an accident. Once the contents were spilled on the floor, she slowly reached out for a music player, headphones and a small scarf.

"M-Miyuki we're gonna play a game sweetie" She said fighting away her stutter but she shook her head and held on tighter to her "Sweetie" She repeated as she gently held her face in her hands "This is all gonna end soon, okay? I just need you to do something for me" She said wiping away her tears and forcing a comforting smile on her lips, though that comfort didn't reach her lilac eyes.

The girl finally nodded in consent and Hinata took the scarf and tightly wrapped it around her eyes and placed the headphones on her ears, plugging them into the music player. She gently pushed her head down to her lap, and ran her fingers through her hair, hoping this would shield her from whatever might soon happen.

"What's up Uchiha? Guess who am I looking at?" He said smirking.

Hinata's head immediately snapped up, her breath caught in her throat and that tiny bit of courage she had left in her, evaporated. Two possibilities were running through her mind, they either knew Sasuke and were going to kidnap her and ask for ransom, or they had something against Sasuke and well...She was dead.

"Leave her the fuck alone and I might let you live" She heard Sasuke's voice echo through the phone "Her life for yours, seems like a fair bargain, don't you think?"

He chuckled "You're in no position to be making threats Uchiha"

"I don't think you understand" He said his voice confident and threatening "I've got snipers aiming at your ass through every angle, and if you think you've got every entrance covered then you might wanna check again because I've got my own aisles leading to the bank from right where I'm standing, just like I'm watching you right now through my own cameras, tremble like a bitch as we speak" He paused for a second "The only reason why I'm letting you have your way, is because I don't want her to witness your brains splatter on the wall"

The smug look on Baki's face faded away with every word Sasuke said as he slowly realized that they didn't have the upper hand after all "So what are you trying to say?"

"Take whatever you want and get out" He said bitterly.

"And the police?"

"That should be the last of your worries right now" He snickered "Do not hurt her or anyone else for that matter. Don't even fucking shoot in the air, do you understand? Get the money and fucking leave"

 _Uchiha must be really hooked on you, huh?_

Baki thought as he looked at Hinata. He was willingly gonna let them take his money, No. Take as much as they wanted of his money and walk out uneventfully, solely not to traumatise her.

"Well, thank you kind stranger" Baki said mockingly as he leaned down towards her

"Oi Teme, S3 is asking you if you want him to shoot"

"Hear that?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

He straightened up "Yep. We'll be out in about fifteen minutes. But maybe I should wire her up to some explosives" He suggested rubbing his chin.

"What?"

"How do I know you won't ambush us a couple of miles away to get your money back? I will wire her to some explosives and if you try anything, I'll blow her up."

"You and your men will be eating each other's dicks for dinner if you dare to lay a finger on her" He said furiously "That been said. I won't get in your way" He took a deep breath to calm himself down "You have my word".

"Alright then, we've got a deal" He hung up and turned around to his men, stepping away from Hinata "Wrap it up, boys"

"You're gonna let him get away with all that fucking money?" Naruto snapped angrily.

"I need you to tell that police detective to not try anything, tell him the hostages will be unharmed and most of the money inside the bank is mine. If any civil deposits are stolen, I will pay for the refunds"

"How fucking generous of you!" His angered facial expression slowly turned into a confused one as he heard a vibrating sound in the air "What the fuck is that?" He asked looking out the window.

"A second helicopter" Sasuke said not bothering to move.

"Of course one isn't gonna be enough, with the fucking free pass you've given them" Naruto snapped wrapping his arms.

For the next few minutes, Naruto was fuming in his seat while Sasuke was counting down the minutes, until Shikamaru's voice broke the silence "I think you might wanna see this"

Sasuke watched the camera footage as three men walked inside the reception, two of them immediately started carrying the bags full of money to the roof, while the third one stood frozen in the center of the room. He wore black pants and a black sweatshirt, his hair covered with the hood and his face was hidden behind a mask similar to everyone else's.

He stared in Hinata's direction, and that was enough to raise Sasuke's suspicion.

Hinata's mind and heart raced as she felt the attention shift back to her again. She overheard bits of Sasuke's phone call before, she knew she was safe and so was everyone else but...Why was he staring at her like that? He started walking her way in steady steps, and something about that walk was very...Familiar.

Gaara stopped inches away from her. His eyes were closely studying every feature on her face, that unique color of her eyes, her shivering rosy lips, the way she bit them...The way she was holding the hem of her dress, the way her silky hair fell down her shoulders.

 _Kami, I miss you..._

His walk wasn't the only thing familiar about him, because so was his perfume, his posture...Unlike what she had expected, Hinata had mixed feelings banging at the door of her heart, but fear was not one of them. At first she thought it was the fact that she knew that they wouldn't hurt her, but the closer he got, the more those feelings shaped into one distinct emotion... _ **Longing.**_

He reached out for her cheek then stopped seconds before his burning skin touched hers. He pulled a strand of her hair and held it between his fingers, feelings the softness of it, countless memories rushing back through his mind.

 _Would you remember if I touched you, Hime?_

He wanted to touch her so bad. Hold her chin and taste her lips again, cup her cheeks, caress her milky skin or even just fully run his fingers through her hair one more time, but he knew she would recognize him, he knew she would remember...But what if he wanted her to?

 _Do you still love me, Hime? Or have you forgotten about me?_

A small tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality "Time to go" He stared at her one more time, his heart aching at the thought that this might be the last time he would ever be this close to her. He let go of her hair, turned around and followed his men up to the room.

He walked out on her again.

Once the helicopters took off, the hostages started rushing out of the building. Handing Miyuki back to her hysterically crying mother, Hinata's eyes searched for Sasuke and it wasn't long before she felt his arms tightly wrap around her waist from behind. Turning around, she threw her arms around his neck, her face buried in his chest, finally letting go of her tears. Not only was she trying to find comfort in that hug, she was also trying to suppress those feelings she thought she had buried a long time ago yet they hit her like a ton of bricks the second she smelt that perfume she knew so well.

"I would never let anything happen to you" He whispered softly in her ear, caressing her hair in a soothing motion. She looked up and reached out for his lips, savagely kissing him. He chuckled as they broke the kiss "That was fierce" She blushed and he rested his forehead against hers "Let's get out of here, alright?"

"Oh my god! Why are you so fucking stupid?!" She heard a male voice snapping not too far away.

Hinata stood on the tip of her toes, and looked over Sasuke's shoulder "Naruto?" She exclaimed her eyes wide open.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Thank you for reading until the end!**

 **Took me forever to finish this oh my god. I just didn't wanna make it boring or split it into two different chapters so…I hope you guys will enjoy it!**

 **Also if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes do let me know!**

 **Please let me know what you think, It is very important to me so!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **xXBlackBeauty24Xx**


	13. S&S13

**Hello you!**

 **I** **bet you all thought I was dead, didn't you? It's been like what? Six months? Oh my god...You must all hate me now, don't you? T_** **T**

 **Well, my laptop broke and I couldn't get my hands on a new one, and I just didn't realize there was an app that allows you to update your stories and all, so...Here I am, like a huge baka, finding out about it like ten minutes ago.**

 **I am really sorry to all my followers, I hope you are still interested in my stories and you will be kind enough to keep on reading and reviewing them, I will update regulary again, I promise!**

 **I recommand your read the previous chapter to be able to keep up with this one.**

 **Character's thoughts are in** _italic._

 **D** **isclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (DUH)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

A single drop of sweat rolled down Naruto's forehead.

He held his breath as Hinata's pearly eyes stared deep into his, and though she was the one held hostage minutes ago, it was his ocean blue eyes that displayed sheer panic.

"Naruto?" She repeated unsure if she was mistaking him for someone else due to his lack of response.

He swallowed nervously "Oh Hi...You're...Konohamaru's teacher, right? I mean you used to be, when he was...You know...When he was in kindergarten"

"Yes, but...You don't remember me, do you?" She asked tilting her head to the side "You worked for my dad. You were an intern in his firm...I'm...Neji's cousin?" She attempted hoping she will bring back some of his purposely-forgotten memories.

He forced a laugh, scartching the back of his head "That was ages ago you know, I have massive memory issues".

 _He's lying through his teeth._

Sasuke thought to himself, silently observing the awkward interraction while keeping a tight hold on Hinata's waist.

"It's okay" She said a warm smile dancing on her lips "So you're working with Sasuke, now?"

"For me" Sasuke corrected not giving him the chance to answer "He works for me, not with me" He repeated his words coming out harsher than he had planned.

A confused look appeared on Hinata's face as she looked up at him, wondering the cause of the sudden shift in his mood, and from the way Sasuke was glaring at Naruto, while he just avoided his gaze at any cost, she could tell that there was clearly something going on.

Feeling her soft eyes on him, Sasuke looked down at her and pressed his lips against her forehead in a comforting gesture, before whispering in her ear "Wait for me in my car, I'll be there in a minute".

Without any resistance, she complied.

The look on his face hardened as he set his attention back on his blond bestfriend "You take care of this" He ordered referring to the mess around the bank "And I will take care of you when I come back" He said pointing his index finger at him "You fucking liar".

Not bothering to wait for an answer, Sasuke made his way to his car where Hinata was patiently waiting for him in the passenger seat. The drive home was rather slow, calm and silent. It was crystal clear that she was lost in her own thoughts and he didn't want to interrupt that, it all happened so fast, he knew she needed time to process everything she went through in such a short amount of time. He couldn't help but wonder though what was going throuh her pretty little mind. Her eyebrows were furrowed, she was so focused while looking out her window, if the circumstances were any different, he would've dared to say that she looked cute in that position. But right now, it just pained his heart to see her like that, to think about the amount of fear she must've felt, the post-traumatic episodes that she was going to go through the next couple of weeks. Naruto's words echoed throuh his mind again, but he quickly brushed it off.

It was a coincidence.

It wasn't his fault. He had absolutely nothing to do with this, for all he knows it was all Gaara's fault, he put her and over twenty other people's lives in danger to try and heal his damaged pride.

 _That fucker._

He was gonna make him pay for it, not doubt. His mind raced to what he considered now, another fucker...Naruto. He lied to him, he told him he has only "Seen her a couple of times when he picked up Konohamaru", but that was clearly not the case. Hinata was way too friendly with him for him to be just an aquaintance. He knew Naruto worked with Itachi on the Hyuga case but he never knew what was the nature of his job back then, and he never told him.

There were way too many questions running through his head right now, and his bad temper was slowly getting the best of him, but the second he laid his eyes on Hinata, as he pulled in her drive way, a sense of peace and relief quickly washed over him.

"Welcome home princess" He said as he got out of his car and held the door open for her.

She flashed him a smile before making her way to her doorstep "I don't think I invited you in" She teased unlocking her front door.

Once they've stepped inside her house, Hinata threw her keys and purse on the couch, before feeling his hand gently grabing her wrist and pulling her in "I think we're way past you inviting me in by now, don't you agree?" He said pressing his forehead against hers.

A small blush came across her cheeks and she hid her face in his chest, her shoulders soon started shaking and he could feel her salty tears against the fabric of his shirt. He held her close, breathing into her hair, gently rubbing her back and caressing her arm until she finaly calmed down.

"Crybaby" He murmured against her hair.

She giggled before pushing him away "Excuse me for being emotional after being held hostage at gunpoint for over two hours" She said rolling her eyes.

"You did well Hime" He praised cupping her rosy cheeks "You did very well".

She smiled shyly and he let go of her as he sat down on the couch "But you didn't tell me" He paused taking a quick look around her living room "How do you know Naruto?".

"Oh Naruto" She said taking a seat right next to him "He was an intern in my dad's firm, he used to be really good friends with my cousin, Neji" She paused reflecting back on her memories "I would almost say, they were brothers at the time but...By the end, they started arguing a lot, and I remember right before we had to leave Konoha, they had this really big fight. We were never allowed to mention him again after that. I never understood why but I think he chose to stay in Konoha and work for that man who forced us to leave, instead of leaving with us".

"Hn. What makes you think that?"

She shrugged "My dad and my cousin just started referring to him as 'that traitor' which enhances my theory" She said confidently.

"Do you agree with them?" He asked curiously.

"Of course not" She said shaking her head almost immediatly "He chose to stay, it's his right. He didn't need to sacrifice his happiness to prove his loyalty".

"Fair enough" He agreed even though he knew there was far more to the story than what she knew about.

All of the sudden, she went quiet. She held his face in her hands, studying every single one of his features, until finaly her eyes locked with his "I just can't get over how similar you and that mystery man look like" She said referring to Itachi "You could almost pass for his clone".

 _Fuck._

He need a way out of this situation, quick.

 _You leave me no other choice_

Grabing her wrists, he pulled her hands down to her lap before gently holding on to the back of her neck crushing his lips against hers, she gasped at first surprised by his daring move, but she soon responded, kissing him back with the same eagerness. Pushing her down on the couch, his body hovered on top of hers, his fingers running through her silky hair as she held on tightly to his shirt, he sucked on her lower lip, occasionly nibbling on it, before moving down to her neck, her skin was soft, warm and easy to bruise he noticed, her breasts were pressing up against his chest and her perfume was intoxicating him.

He was completly lost in her.

"Sasuke" She moaned out his name and he knew he had to stop.

His face rested at the crook of her neck before placing another soft kiss on her swollen lips "You taste like heaven, do you know that?" He whispered brushing her hair away from her face.

Hinata blushed and looked away "Sweet talker".

He chuckled as he sat up "I think you mean sweet kisser, no?" He teased helping her up.

She playfuly punched his arm "No need to be smug about that".

Thier little moment was abruptly interrupted by his phone ringing, Naruto's name and picture clear on the screen.

He growled "I have to go. It's work" He looked over at her "You'll be alright on your own?"

She nodded smiling "I'll be fine"

He pecked her on the cheek as he stood up to leave "If you need anything at all, just call me".

Sasuke left, his mind at ease, knowing his best men were low key surrounding her house, guarding over her, but that peace of mind didn't last long as his thoughts started racing back to both Naruto and Gaara.

 _Not to forget about that asshole who knocked that other asshole's sister up._

He thought to himself, going through Shino's story all over again "Everyone is just so fucking unreliable these days. Fuck" He mumbled as he stepped into his office, where Naruto was waiting for him.

"I can explain" Naruto said the second Sasuke closed his office door.

"I hope your mouth is faster than my fist" Sasuke said as he walked over to him.

"Look man, it's not what you think" He said putting his hands in the air.

"Exactly!" Sasuke snapped slamming his fist against his desk "It's never what I think, I thought that red headed bitch was like a brother to me, and what does he do? He fucks me over, I thought Shino was all brains and no dick, turns out he's got too much dick and no fucking brains at all, and I thought you were the most honest man I've ever known and what do YOU do? You lie to my fucking face repeatedly, Fuck!".

"Hold the fuck up now" Naruto said angrily "I still got your back, I would give my fucking life for you and you know that. But he was my friend too man..." His voice trailed off as he fell back into his chair.

"What?" Sasuke questionned raising a brow.

Naruto sighed holding his face in his hands "When I was just a newbie, I worked for Itachi for a couple of years before you took over. He said he needed to get rid of the Hyuga clan before handing things down to you and...He needed an inside man. Kind of what you're doing with Shino now. I had an economics degree and I was still new to the scene, nobody knew me..I was a perfect pick" He paused taking a deep breath "I knew how to lie, I knew how to spy, I knew how to steal information..I just didn't know how to keep myself detached"

"Did you fuck her?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"Fuck you man!" He snapped throwing an empty glass of water his way "I made a good impression on her father, he put me in a team with her cousin, said he would teach me everything I needed to know. That guy was so fucking full of himself, thought I could never keep up with him, but when I did...We slowly started bonding, until we were more like brothers than friends" He paused "He let me into his home, let me meet his family, I've only seen Hinata at work at first, never really spoke to her, but when Neji and I got close, we would meet up with her sometimes. When it was finally time to bring them down, it ached my heart. I really did care for him, because I knew he genuinly cared for me. I tried my best to cover up the fact that I had anything to do with it, but...He was a smart man, he found out and he almost shot me in the face".

"Kami, this is like a story of a gay couple breaking up" Sasuke said lighting up a cigarette.

"Go to hell" Naruto said raising up his middle finger, before leaning back in his seat "I did a lot of inside jobs, but...That was the only time I felt like a traitor".

"Hn" Sasuke said blowing up smoke "Depends on how you see it. You were loyal to my brother".

"It was my first job. It's probably why I felt that way...I got too invovled, I never should have" Naruto confessed his voice full of regret.

"Is this why you wanted me to stay away from Hinata?" Sasuke asked as he sat across of him.

Naruto nodded his head "She meant so much to him. Her father was always breaking her, and Neji was always right there behind her, picking up those broken pieces, fixing her up. He wanted her to be happy at any cost, he cared for her dearly, more than you could ever imagine. She used to play piano you know?" He said looking over at him, his voice shifting to a more cheerful tone "He used to drag me to her recitals, she would bring us lunch sometimes, she's an excellent cook too. She was always this soft spoken sophisticated little lady and he was this strong firm man always looking out after her. I never had any siblings, I never had anyone look after me, so...That memory was something very precious to me" He stood up tossing his hands in his pockets "But I could always see it in her eyes that she was unhappy, and I always hoped she would break free. When I saw her standing in that classroom a couple of years ago, I knew she made it" He kept silent for a minute, staring at his feet before looking back at Sasuke's eyes "I already ruined so much of his life...Don't ruin her".

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

 **Thank you for reading until the end!**

 **I haven't written in months, so I really hope this was good enough...Please let me know what you thought about it in the reviews down below Let me know if you would like me to continue this story!**

 **I didn't check my spelling a lot so...Sorry about that xD**

 **I** **f you have any ideas or have spotted any mistakes do let me know!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **xXBlackBeauty24Xx**


	14. S&S14

**Hello you!**

 **Thank you so much for reviewing my story, I am so happy to see that you guys are still interested in it and are still willing to read and review my story...Your reviews were really sweet and they honestly made my day, so...Thank you so much!**

 **I am also glad that you liked the last chapter, I really hope that you will like this one as well!**

 **Character's thoughts are in** _italic._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (DUH).**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Get out of my office" Naruto ordered running out of patience.

"I will not leave unless you tell me the truth"

"Everything you need to know is out there on the news Yamanaka-san" Naruto said pointing out his TV with a quick hand gesture "There's absolutly nothing that I can add or help you with".

"Hah" She snickered as she stood up "These are all news outlets manipulated by your people, the truth is in the streets Uzumaki" She said reaching out for his remote and turning off the large screen TV "And rumor has it...There's a woman involved" She said pulling out a picture of Hinata and Sasuke out of her purse and carefully placing it on the surface of his desk "A certain Hyuga Hinata".

Naruto clapped his hands in slow motion "Is this your quality journalism? Taking fucking paparazzi shots and documenting other people's love lives?".

"Your boss gave up an insane amount of money in the blink of an eye to get her out of there" She stated ignoring his condescening comment.

"That is not true" He denied shaking his head "My boss's girlfriend was not a victim of that heist, as a matter of fact she was at home, in her bed, getting her beauty sleep when it all happened" He looked her up and down "Maybe you should try getting your beauty sleep too instead of harassing my ass at eight in the morning, all that frowning and glaring is bad for your skin you know".

"I'm gonna pretend I'm convinced by your poorly structured lies" She said pushing her hair behind her ears "Why did your boss let all of that money slip right out of his hands without as much as lifting a finger to stop them?".

"He was genuinely concerned for the lives of the hostages, what can I say?" Naurto said stretching his arms up in the air "Bless his soul, he's a good man".

Realizing that there was absolutly no way she could get any information out of him and that he was going to keep on mocking her until she left, she tossed Hinata and Sasuke's picture back in her bag and stood up, ready to leave. Without saying a word, she turned her back at him and made her way to the door, Naruto's blue eyes sudying her figure swaying across the room.

 _Nice ass._

Placing her hand on the door knob, she paused for a second "You should try getting some of that beauy sleep yourself...Fuck face" She insulted, slamming the door shut as she left.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at her comment "Kami, this bitch..." He muttered to himself amused by her agressive behavior.

Glaring at the huge "Uchiha" sign on top of the building she was in a few minutes ago, Ino felt frustration running through her veins, anger boiling in her blood and most of it all, she felt helpless. She knew there was so much more to the story than anyone was willing to tell her, even the god damn small street bandits wouldn't tell her a thing. Everyone was so scared of him, it made her wonder what attrocities he must've commited to get everyone to fear him that way.

 _The great Sasuke Uchiha..._

"Well, the great Sasuke Uchiha is leaving me no other choice" She mumbled getting in her car "I'll have to take matters in my own hands from now on" She whispered as she drove to the most notorious private school in Konoha. Parking her car close enough to see who was getting in and out of the building yet far enough to not draw any attention to herself. She didn't even know if Hinata was going to be there, maybe it was her day off, maybe she left earlier, maybe her sources were all wrong and she didn't even work here.

 _This is so frustrating._

Her heart was racing and her hands slightly shaking as she held on tight to her steering wheel. Was this a stupid idea? She was crossing the line, and she knew it. Sasuke gave up a huge load of money and accepted defeat with open arms just to keep her safe, surely she must be very important to him. If he finds out she's been interogating her, she would be in a very bad place.

 _Don't chicken out now. I just need to make sure he never finds out about this._

Scanning the area around her, she inconciously started biting on her lower lip. After the bank incident, there has to be someone watching over her, he wouldn't let her out in the open unprotected. What if his men report back to him that she tried contacting her? She might as well consider herself dead already. But there's still a chance that he only put his men there as bodyguards to protect her, not spy on her, which means her encouters with her would go unnoticed since she only plans on making small talk with her even though what she really wanted was to become her best friend.

 _This is not what I want, it's what I need._

Once her relationship with Hinata is established, she had nothing to fear. Sasuke would never hurt her, Hinata would be devastated if her best friend happened to be murdered or found dead by fake natural causes, right? Hinata was her safety net. Her plan was perfect, but it was all based on one very unstable thing: Luck.

She had to be lucky enough for Sasuke's men not to mention her to him.

She had to be lucky enough for Hinata to be right there and then.

"And if it isn't my lucky day" Ino whispered a huge smile spreading across her face, as she watched Hinata walk out of the school's front door, in a long black pencil dress that hugged her body perfectly. Her long hair was elegantly braided to her side, her phone was vibrating in her hand, and she smiled widely as she stared briefly at the screen before picking up.

"Hello?"

"Did you finish working yet?"

She giggled "I litteraly just walked out of the school two minutes ago"

"Do you want me to come pick you up?"

"No, it's okay" She said inconsciously shaking her head "There's a couple of things I would like to buy before going back home. I'll just take a cab later".

"Just give me a call when you're done and I'll come pick you up alright?" He insisted ignoring her refusal.

She sighed "Sasuke, how long are you gonna keep on doing this?" She asked exhasperated by his over protective behavior.

"I'm not doing anything Hinata. Just call me when you're done, I wanna see you, that's all".

Hinata rolled her eyes as she started walking down the street "You're a terrible liar".

"Am I?"

"We just had breakfast together this morning" She stated opening the door of a small clothing store as she made her way in "Just because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time once, doesn't mean I'm a target to every criminal in Konoha, Sasuke" Catching the questionning looks some of the other clients were giving her, she stopped dead in her tracks "Look, this isn't something we can talk about right now. I'll call you when I'm home, okay?".

He went quite for a couple of seconds "Okay" He finaly responded "Take care" He mumbled before hanging up, clearly unsatisfied by her answer.

Placing her phone back into her purse and pushing few strands of her hair behind her ear, she started eyeing some articles in display on the mannequins, the shop was brand new, something you could easily tell by the smell of fresh wooden floors and recent wallpaint. Unsure what is it that she was really looking for, she decided to go through the dresses, she wanted something very feminine and elegant, but casual at the same time, and so far she couldn't find anything to her liking.

 _Maybe I should look for a skirt..._

"You look almost as lost as I am"

Turning around, Hinata's pearly white eyes locked with a pair of shiny blue ones "I'm sorry?"

 _Those eyes_... _They all look the same yet they all look so diffrent..._

Unlike her frozen body, Ino's heart was racing the second their eyes met. She wanted to stay like that for as long as she could. Just staring. Remembering...It was crazy how many things she could recall in the fraction of a second, all those memories, all those feelings, she wanted to stay there, motionless, quite...And just pretend.

"Ano, are you okay?" Hinata asked tilting her head.

Her voice was like a slap across Ino's face bringing her back to reality, realizing that she was about to blow her only shot, she started shaking her head, forcing a girly giggle while doing so "I've been shopping all day and I still can't find anything I really like...It's so frustrating".

 _I've only talked to her for a minute I'm already lying my ass off...Great..._

"I can't say the same" Hinata said smiling warmly at her "I've only been here for...fifteen minutes maybe?".

 _Seventeen_.

Ino corrected mentaly.

"You're looking for a dress I see?" Ino questionned more than stated as she approched her "Any special occasion coming up?".

"Hum...Not exactly, it's for a picnic" A small blush appeared on her cheeks "It's just an ordinary date but...It's very important to me".

"Aw you're blushing, it's so cute!" Ino exclaimed in her pitchy voice "Maybe I could help you out" She suggested placing her hand on her shoulder.

Feeling a little overwhelmed, Hinata couldn't help but nod and accept her offer. Ino's excitement was very contagious, and although she only met her a few minutes ago, she felt comfortable having her around, she fell under the blond shoppaholic bestfriend stereotype you would see in the movies, and she never had one of these. Ino had an opinion on every article in the entire shop, and watching her criticize the little details on something that seemed perfectly fine to everyone else, was very amusing. What started as a quick shopping trip was turning into quite the fun experience, and she had to admit, it was Ino's remarks here and there that guided her toward the perfect outfit for her date tomorrow, a long v-neck yellow floral maxi dress with spaghetti straps, that was tight on her waist and loose at the bottom.

Getting her credit card back from the cashiere, she smiled widely at her new aquaintance "Thank you so much Ino, you really helped me out".

"It's okay honey, I know the struggle" She said carying out her own shopping bag full of pieces of clothing that she bought for the sole purpose of boosting her credibility. Hinata's shopping trip was over but she wasn't done with her, in fact she hadn't even started.She decided to push her luck a little bit more "How about some coffee?" She offered walking by her side.

"Sure" Hinata accepted almost immediately.

Sitting at the coffee table, Ino talked about almost everything. How annoying her boss is at work, how her neighboor is always flirting with her, and all about the amazing trip she had last summer. She figured if she wanted Hinata to let her in on her personnal life, she had to spill some details about her own, she didn't reveal anything important or intimate, but she knew it was enough to ger her talking. Hinata looked like such a sweet naive woman, and she was unsure if this was just a facade she was putting up and she was in on what Sasuke is doing, or if this was her true nature and he was taking advantage of it.

"So" Ino started taking a sip of her coffee "Who are you going on a picnic with tomorrow? Your boyfriend?"

"Why did you assume it's a guy? I could be gay you know" Hinata said biting on her cinnamon roll.

"Are you?" She asked already knowing the answer.

Hinata giggled "No, I'm not" She said shaking her head "It's a guy I've been seeing for a while now...I mean it's serious between us".

"Yeah but is he your boyfriend?" Ino insisted.

Her cheeks turned a deep shade of red "I never really called him that but...Yeah".

"Cool. Is he hot?"

Biting on her lower lip, Hinata simply nodded.

"That's good. It means our shopping efforts won't go to waste" Ino said as they both burst out laughing.

"Looks aren't everything Ino, you know" Looking down at her hands, she couldn't help but smile as she thought of him "There's so much more to him than that".

"You're right, if he's not rich, his good looks don't stand for shit" Ino said jokingly.

Hinata rolled her eyes an amused smile dancing on her lips "Kami, Ino..." She paused for a second "He is actually very rich".

"Holly shit" She gasped faking a surprised look and tone "You really hit the jackpot didn't you? Doesn't he have a brother you could hook me up with?".

"He does actually" She said with a giggle "I never met him though".

"Well, have you met his family?".

She shrugged "His brother is the only family he has left".

"I see" Ino said before checking the time on her watch "I have to go now Hina. Here's my number" She said placing her business card on the table "I really hope we can keep in touch".

Hinata picked up the card, smiling softly at the blond lady standing in front of her "It was a pleasure meeting you Ino-chan".

Driving back home, Ino felt a rush of happiness, pride, excitement and all kind of feelings running through her. It all went according to plan, now she could only hope that the impression she made on Hinata was good enough for her to deliberately contact her and open up to her about her relationship with Sasuke. She also hoped Sasuke won't shoot the shit out of her for attempting this risky move.

 _If I'm not dead by the weekend, I'm off the hook._

At night time, Ino pulled up a small notebook from her nightstand, running through the pages of all kinds of information she gathered on the young Uchiha, she picked up the pictures of him and Hinata.

 _There's no way she knows about him._

She was sweet, blushed easily, and overall seemed incapable of hurting a fly, let alone date a cold blooded killer. But maybe she was just a really good actress? Maybe he taught her to act that way as a way of protection, there's a lower chance of her getting hurt if she convinced everyone that she didn't know what was really going on in Sasuke's life.

 _But you can't fake a blush, can you?_

Deep in thought, Ino failed to notice the small figure making its way into her bedroom "Mommy?" The little boy mumbled as he crawled into her bed "I had a nightmare" He said, his pearly white eyes tearing up

 **xXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Thank you for reading until the end!**

 **I wrote half this chapter ages ago and then had a massive writer's block...I tried to force myself to finish it tonight because I know I've been keeping you waiting for so long /**

 **Please let me know what you guys think, I've been away for so long, it helps me go on to know that there is still someone following my story.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this...Also would you like Hinata to find out about Sasuke in the next couple of chapters or would you like me to stretch it out a bit?**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **xXBlackBeauty24Xx**


	15. S&S15

**Hello you!**

 **Character's thoughts are in** _italic._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (DUH).**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"How about you let this go?" Sasuke suggested running out of patience.

"How about I don't?" Hinata insisted her arms crossed against her chest.

The young Uchiha sighed his hands tightening around the leather on his steering wheel. It was a beautiful day, the weather was perfect, not too hot, not too cold, he was heading to a nice spot by the river in a nearby park, to enjoy a small picnic with his lovely girlfriend.

The thing is, she wasn't being very lovely right now.

"Hinata, you're being paranoid"

Her jaw dropped as she looked at him in disbelief "Paranoid? Your driver was parked right outside the coffee shop waiting for me Sasuke!"

"How many times do we have to go through this?" He asked exasperated while rolling down the windows, letting some fresh air in to calm down his nerves.

The second he went to pick her up, he could easily tell that something was wrong. She looked breathtaking in that summer dress, she let her hair down to compliment her outfit but from the hard look on her face when she greeted him, he could tell she was far from happy to see him.

She avoided his kiss, avoided his touch, and once they got inside the car she was frowning, her answers were short, and she was constantly fidgeting with either her dress or fingers. He was hoping she would let out whatever she had on her chest on her own, but she didn't seem like she was planning to talk to him anytime soon.

Her passive aggressive demeanor finally got on his last nerve, and the second he pushed the infamous "What's wrong?" button, her accusations came down on him like a pouring rain and even though he wasn't ready for it, he managed to come out with a somehow well structured excuse.

While she clearly insisted on the fact that she wanted to go home on her own the day before, Hinata was surprised to find Sasuke's driver waiting for her outside of the coffee shop, and even though she tried her best not to make a big fuzz out of it, she just couldn't.

Because how simple-minded could she possibly be to casually believe it was just a coincidence?

Sasuke had to quickly make up an excuse, which he did.

According to him, he called his driver and told him to wait for her near her job and while he forgot to call him back and ask him not to, the driver just waited for her at the end of block, which conveniently happened to be right in front of that coffee shop.

It was all a coincidence.

And while Sasuke kept a calm confident facade on as he told her his tale, he internally cursed himself a thousand times for being this sloppy. He didn't want to raise her suspicion, he didn't want to make her feel monitored, and most of it all he didn't want to argue with her over something like this.

But she just wouldn't buy it, wouldn't let it go, and as they've been arguing about it for the last twenty minutes or so, she was getting on his last nerve.

"Do you think I'm stupid? That I'm-"

"Hey!" He snapped slamming his hand against the steering wheel, slowing down slightly before hitting the brakes, stopping his car right in the middle of street "You can either let this go" He said emphasising the last word "And we can go on with this date, or we can park somewhere and talk about this for the rest of the day" He said his voice a little higher than he had expected, his words a little harsher than he had intended "Your pick".

Hinata was a little taken aback by his sudden change of character, and then it hit her.

She's never seen him mad before.

She's seen him happy, pleased, worried, irritated to some degree, but never angry. She realized she's been protesting for almost half an hour now, for the simple fact that he wanted to make sure she got home safe.

"Gomen" She apologized, her voice soft and low as she looked out the window.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips, but his chest was soon filled with an unpleasant feeling of remorse. He did not mean to sound that angry, but he just couldn't take it anymore. He hasn't been getting much sleep lately, Gaara left him with a tremendous amount of business to take care of: the media, the police, the bank, not to mention his day-to-day business engagements, and despite the help of his co-workers, he was overwhelmed and if it wasn't for caffeine he probably wouldn't be functioning right now.

He was highly irritable.

And getting those looks of suspicion from her, made him feel alarmed, unsafe and wary.

If she was reacting this way to the mere possibility of him having a driver around, how was she going to react to the fact that he was head of the fucking mafia? That they got her family kicked out of town? That his best friend backstabbed her cousin? That his brother took full blame for the death of her uncle?

He placed his hand on his temple, feeling a headache slowly coming.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" She asked her voice full of concern as she reached out for his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm alright" He said forcing a smile.

The rest of their drive was silent & uneventful as they were both deep into their own thoughts. Once they reached their destination, Sasuke parked his car and pulled out Hinata's picnic basket, this whole thing was her idea. She picked the time & place and insisted on cooking their lunch on her own. Not that Sasuke's culinary skills could be of any help, he could barely boil an egg without any casualties.

To Sasuke it didn't really matter what they were doing, as long as he was by her side and she was happy, it was good enough for him. And despite the fact that he was drowning in work, he tried his best to find time for her here and there in his schedule, to take her out, and try to get her mind off of the whole bank fiasco, because he knew even though she insisted on going back to work, pretending nothing happened, and trying her best to act like it didn't even phase her, the dark circles under her eyes were enough proof that it had shaken her up enough to keep her awake at night.

Walking around the park, Sasuke had to admit it was a nice pick. The place was very calm, isolated, and the view was beautiful. They finally decided to settle down in a spot near the river, just like Hinata wanted all along.

Hinata placed her blanket on the grass underneath a large oak tree, before pulling her lunch boxes out of the basket. Sasuke carefully watched every single one of her moves, he was hypnotized by her, he could spend an eternity right there, in that one spot, watching her do the same thing over and over again, an endless number of times, and he wouldn't get tired of it.

She was addictive.

Sasuke sat down, leaning his back against the tree, a small smile dancing on his lips as he watched the content of the lunch boxes: tomatoes were everywhere.

"Come here" He said out of the blue.

"Nani?"

"Put that down and come here" He repeated holding out his hand for her.

Blushing, Hinata let go of the empty basket and placed her hand on top of his, and without any hesitation, he pulled her into him.

She gasped when her head fell against his shoulder, his arms tightly wrapped around her, and he breathed deeply into her scent "I'm sorry, I'm very short tempered" He said while playing with her fingers "This week's been hectic at work, it's making it worse" He confessed sincerely.

She looked up at him "Is it because of..." He nodded before she could even finish her sentence "Ano Sasuke...I-I don't want my family finding out about this".

He squeezed her hand lightly "I already got that covered" He glanced over at the food "So why don't you show me how good of a cook you really are?" He said trying to lighten up the mood. She giggled before he placed a small kiss on her lips "I think I wanna start with dessert" He whispered running his finger across her lower lip.

Another giggle escaped her lips as she pulled away, her cheeks tainted a dark shade of pink "Well, today's theme is tomatoes" She said clasping her hands together.

"You mean like your face right now?" He commented smirking.

"Very funny" She said sarcastically while handing him a lunch box and a pair of chopsticks.

He shrugged "Well, I try".

Sasuke had to admit; though Naruto told him her cooking was phenomenal, he honestly didn't expect it to be _that_ good. She used to be an heiress for god's sake, he could swear the staff wouldn't allow her anywhere near the damn kitchen, so how she managed to be this good in such a small amount of time, was beyond him.

The mood slowly shifted to a more cheerful one, Hinata was very pleased to see that Sasuke was enjoying her cooking so much, she's never see him talk about food with so much enthusiasm before, it was very amusing.

But there was one thing, one tiny little thing she still needed to get off her chest.

"Sasuke, I-" Her voice was almost immediately cut off by his ringtone.

"Damn it" He threw his hand in his pocket looking for his phone "Shit" He cursed again "It's Naruto, I have to take this".

Hinata carefully watched Sasuke's calm facial expression switch into a more irritated one as he spoke on the phone, far enough away for her not to hear a thing, but from the way he was acting, she could easily tell, their date was going to end earlier than planned.

Without asking any questions, she started packing up.

"I'll be there in an hour, fuck" Sasuke mumbled through the phone before hanging up and heading back to Hinata, frowning, clearly irked & unhappy.

"It's okay" Hinata said flashing him a warm smile before he could even speak.

"I have to" He said running his through his hair in frustration, he usually tried to turn his phone off while he was around her, but he knew he couldn't afford to do so this time. He had to take that phone call, he had to take all his crew's phone calls, just like he had to leave right now and be at that rescheduled meeting on time.

"I know"

"I'll make it up to you"

"I know" She repeated giving him a quick peck on his cheek.

Sasuke drove her back home repeating how sorry he was and how he was gonna take her back there as soon as he was done with this "bullshit", spend an entire day there with her, where absolutely no interruptions would be allowed. Hinata couldn't help but smile and giggle, because seeing him alternate between an innocent sincere apologetic look and an extremely irritated one, was heartwarming yet very amusing.

Once Sasuke took off, Hinata was on her own at home. She never really minded being on her own before, she never felt unsafe in her rather large house, she never felt lonely either.

Not until now.

After the terrifying incident that happened with her cat, and everything she went through at the bank, she was definitely not feeling okay. She tried to keep herself busy during the day, to be constantly out there, doing something, being with someone, thinking about anything except those dark thoughts her mind's been wandering off to lately.

She took a long relaxing bath, tried to take a nap right afterwards, but that didn't really go in her favor. Holding still in her bed and having a one on one meeting with her own thoughts wasn't exactly what she needed right now. Pushing herself out of bed, she went back downstairs, and as she walked inside her kitchen to pour herself a glass of water, she noticed a small card on her counter.

She hesitated for a while and played with that card long enough before picking up the phone and dialing the number, after a few beeps, a bubbly girly voice radiated echoed through the phone.

"Ino Yamanaka, how can I help you?"

"Hum...Hi, it's H-Hinata" She said nervously "We met at a shop the other day and-"

"Oh yeah! Hi girl, how are you doing?" Ino responded cheerfully, feeling like the gates of heaven had just opened for her.

"I-I know met just met and this is very random but..." She took a deep breath "Would you like to have dinner together tonight...at might place" Hinata offered adding the last part very hesitantly "I know this sounds creepy, but I'm not trying to get you killed, I promise".

Ino went silent.

From one side, this was exactly what she wanted handed to her on a silver plate without the smallest effort from her part, but from another side...this was way too fishy. Not only did Hinata sound extremely nervous and unsure, but that last comment made her feel even more suspicious. Why would she invite her in the first place? And To her home? She met her like twenty four hours ago. Who invites a total stranger to their own home? Who does that? And why did she sound so uneasy? Did Sasuke find out about this and is now forcing her to call? Is this a trap?

"Ino-chan?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she knew she needed a quick comeback to buy her more time "How do you know I won't be trying to kill you Hina?" She said with a fake giggle.

"Ano" Hinata paused for a second reflecting on what she had just said "You're right".

The blond girl burst out laughing "Oh I'm just kidding Hina, girls night-in! I could definitely use some of that! You just text me the address hon, I'll be right over".

 _What the fuck am I doing..._

Ino was unsure, but she was doing it anyway.

She left a note on her desk with Hinata's address, explaining how if anything bad happened to her, Sasuke Uchiha's the one to blame. As she was writing the note, it felt like things were getting a little too serious for her taste and she almost cancelled the whole thing, but calmed down her nerves and decided she was going through with it.

She made a quick call to her mom, asking her if she could watch over her son for the night, it didn't take long before she showed up at her door, she didn't tell her mom about the note, because she knew she wouldn't let her go if she did, she figured if something did happen to her, surely the police would investigate her home and office. She kissed her mother and her son goodbye and she was finally good to go.

Once she was standing in front of Hinata's front door, her hand was going back and forth between the doorbell and the wooden door. Should she knock? Ring the bell? Or maybe both? If so, should she knock first? And then she found herself asking herself the same question for an hour ago.

 _What the actual fuck am I doing?_

Without wasting another second, she rang the doorbell and inhaled, hoping this wouldn't be the last breath of life she'll be taking for the night, despite all the crazy shit she got herself into throughout her career, never did she ever feel so close to death before.

The doorknob was slowly turning, and so was her stomach.

And then, there she was standing in front of her.

Barefoot Hinata, in her white tank top and lavender pyjama pants, her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, and a big smile plastered on her face.

"Oh Hi Ino-chan, come on in" Hinata greeted while stepping aside to let her guest inside "Thank you for coming".

Ino could feel cold sweat running down her back as she heard Hinata close the door behind her "It's no problem at all, I've been working so hard lately...I could use some fun" despite all the crazy shit that was going on through her head, the reassuring smile never left her face, her voice was very cheerful and bubbly, and unlike Hinata, even though she was nervous, she didn't even stutter once. She knew how to keep her act together.

"Friendships don't usually work this way but...I really needed some company tonight" Hinata confessed as she walked her to her living room.

She didn't know why she called Ino, or maybe she did, maybe she knew exactly why she did. She remembered the energy she got from her at the clothing store and that coffee shop so well, she was so dynamic, happy, simple, and gave off that positive vibe that she really needed at the moment. Hinata just wanted to have fun, talk about silly things and laugh at some lame girly jokes like she didn't have a care in the world.

Because even though she hated to admit it, it felt like ever since she met Sasuke she was losing touch with reality more and more everyday, and she just needed to keep herself grounded so bad at the moment.

"It's okay sweetie, I know what it's like" Ino said sitting down on the couch "Bad break up?"

Ino scanned her surroundings carefully, and so far everything seemed legit. Hinata was very laid back, both her outfit and behavior weren't of someone who was trying to pull off a murder, her house was very clean and tidy, yet it still felt very intimate, this was actually her home, not a fake house to be used as a crime scene.

Slowly she started to relax.

"Oh no, not at all" Hinata said shaking her head "We just went on a date together this morning, I just...I just have a lot on my mind lately".

"I understand" Ino said before standing up and sitting at the kitchen counter across the living room "Smells nice in here".

Hinata giggled as she stepped inside her kitchen "It's pasta, I don't know why I thought you would like it".

"I love it Hina-chan!"

Right when Hinata was about to place the pot on the stove, she could hear her doorbell ringing again, she looked at Ino with confusion all over her face "Could you get that please?"

"Yeah sure" Ino said as she stood up "Anything for you Hina-chan" she said with a wink before making her way to the hallway.

She didn't think twice before opening that door, but lord knows how many thoughts raced through her mind when her eyes met that set of black Uchiha orbs, that she has seen so many times in pictures yet she never thought she would get to see in person.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Thank you for reading until the end!**

 **Next chapter will be posted very soon!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **xXBlackBeauty24Xx**


End file.
